Return of Kai
by Mining300
Summary: (KFP3 SPOILERS) Kai has returned, and this time he isn't alone. A triple threat with each component wielding a horrific piece of the past. Will the warriors of the Jade Palace be able to survive the worst possible nightmare? Or will they lose all their progress and everything they hold dear? (TiPo) (Possible Crane x Viper)
1. Chapter 1

The Spirit Realm shook as their war waged. Sparks of golden and green chi erupted, destroying platforms and rock formations. Two warriors, brothers at odds, locking in unjustly combat. Oogway landed swiftly onto a small rock platform. "This again, Kai? Do you never learn?"

Kai shouted and lunged at Oogway. "Your Chi will be mine, Oogway." He harshly landed on the small platform, beginning another skirmish. Kai took his jaded swords and slashed in a downward motion at Oogway. Oogway put up his staff to counter. A wave of Chi erupted from the friction of the two brothers. But both still stood. "Once I return to the mortal coil I will take revenge on that panda for imprisoning me here. His Chi will be mine."

Oogway's eyes flashed gold and he pushed back with mighty force causing Kai to reel back, "That won't happen." He jumped up, spun around, and kicked Kai in the chest flinging him off the small platform. "The Dragon Warrior has beaten you once, he can do it again."

Kai landed on a larger platform that resembled a broken temple entrance. "I won't be defeated twice. Nothing you had taught the panda will save him. Or his friends."

Oogway sighed and rested on his staff, "Don't you see, Kai? Friendship, relationships . . . those are what makes my students strong. You can't rip apart a family without consequences. And you've already done it once."

Kai. "Oh! I'm so afraid!" He laughed. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He jumped up and threw both of his jaded swords down at Oogway who turned his body to evade them. Oogway glared and jumped up at Kai.

"You can't beat me, Kai. I allowed it to happen last time."

"I know." Kai said.

Oogway turned his head and spotted a few slim daggers coming straight for him. He turned his body towards it and spun his staff round deflecting the daggers into different directions. "It can't be . . ."

"Believe it, Oogway!" Kai said pulling himself towards him. Oogway turned his attention back to Kai. Kai let go of the chain connected to his daggers and punched at Oogway. Oogway grabbed Kai's fist and threw him towards the platform below.

Oogway heard a roar and spun around to see someone he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. "Tai-lung."

" _Master Oogway_." Tai-Lung lunged at oogway throwing blow after blow. Oogway skillfully dodged before grabbing his wrist.

"This conflict won't go your way. Give up." Tai-lung only growled in response. Oogway lifted his hand up and pressed two of his claws down, grabbing another dagger. "Your friend?"

"Mutuals." Tai-lung said before kicking Oogway in the stomach forcing him onto another larger platform. Tai-lung landed on the platform a few feet from Oogway. A large thud came from behind Oogway and he turned to see Kai, swinging his blades. "In fact, we're all mutuals."

A soft flap of wings could be hard. "Yes, yes, the _panda_ is what ties us together." With every step this person took a soft metallic clang was present. "He will perish, and so will all the other _pandas_ he now keeps at his side."

Oogway sighed again. "Grudges aren't befitting of warriors."

The peacock chuckled. "I am a warlord."

"Shen, you'll never learn." Oogway lowered into a stance.

Tai-lung growled and charged first. Oogway swung his staff tripping him and jumped up as a few daggers came his way. Shen flew up to meet Oogway and swung his sword. Oogway met it with his staff. The two parried a few times before Oogway slammed his staff into Shen's torso slamming him into the ground. Oogway landed swiftly on the ground, facing Kai. "Well?"

Tai-lung roared and Oogway turned to face him, only to see nothing. Oogway suddenly felt his arms pull in closer to himself and heard Kai laugh. He looked down to see chains around his torso. "You should have never turned you back to me." Kai pulled on Oogway. Oogway flinched as his body started glowing green.

"Very well." Oogway's form distorted before there was a green flash leaving only a pendant.

Kai laughed and picked it up. Tai-lung and Shen walked over.

"You two ready?"

"To kill the panda, yes." Shen chucked darkly.

Kai squeezed on the pendant and there was a bright jade flash.

Kai took a deep breath. They were in the mortal realm again. He looked around, content at the crater they have arrived in. He turned to the other two. "Change of plans. Shen, you said you had an army?"

"Indeed, it's been awhile since I've seen my cannons at work."

Tai-lung shook his head. "Why would we need an army? Or those disgraceful 'cannons'."

Kai glared at him. "Has Oogway taught you nothing? Or is it your pride? Before we kill them, we make them fear. For themselves, their families, their friends. You two will go seek them out. Go, meet me back here."

Tai-lung reluctantly nodded and the two set off.

Kai watched them go and waited till they were out of sight. He looked at the pendant. "Oogway . . . " He tossed the pendant and it formed into a jade Oogway. Bring me the masters you have taught, but avoid your home." The jade warrior set off. Kai laughed. "Let's see what they can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Black, white, and orange vibrantly danced with sparks of gold. Po and Tigress were sparring. Po lunged forward, his eyes glowing a soft gold. Tigress grabbed his first and and flipped him over. The spark of gold quickly vanished. "Again, Po."

"Yeah, yeah." He stood to his feet and sunk down into a defensive stance.

Tigress took the hint and charged forward. She threw a flurry of punches forcing Po to take a few steps back. Po kicked at her abdomen and Tigress flipped over, landing behind him. Po spun around and punched at her again. Tigress furrowed her brows, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over, again. "Po, what's wrong?"

Po blinked as he stared at the ceiling. He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. "Nothing, Tigress, nothing. I'm fine." He put on a big smile to 'prove' his point.

"Are you sure?" her voice soaked in concern.

Po chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine." _She remembers, then._

Tigress turned to the sound of snickering. Her soft expression turning to a glare. But it was Shifu, not her who spoke next. "Monkey. Mantis. Anything you would like to share?" the two immediately stopped. "Good. Everyone, I think today would be a good day to have off, considering . . . " Shifu trailed off. He knew his students understood.

The students solemnly replied, thanking their master.

Tigress turned towards Po. "Are we moving up our plans, then?"

"Yeah. Yes! I'll- uh, meet you down there." Tigress turned away, confused. They barely fought, why was he sweating?

Po watched the others leave. It was just him and Shifu now, it was safe.

Po fell to his knees and tightly grasped his stomach, "Master Shifu! It's happening again!"

Shifu was by his side in an instance. "Po, remember, take deep breaths." Po did as he was instructed and slowly let go of his stomach. "Good. But, this is problematic. Ever since your fight with Kai- when are you going to stop this?"

"I can't just stop Shifu." Po stood to his feet, "I can't ask the others, it's not an option."

"Po. You need to. That is the only way to end . . . this. What you did, that much chi. It's depleted, Po. And only the others can help."

"No! If they give too much chi then they-" Po stopped himself. He couldn't think of it.

Shifu sighed. This argument has existed ever since they first returned to the Jade Palace after Kai's defeat. When he first found out. "Po-" Shifu stopped and pondered on Po's logic. "I believe you're wrong, but if that is your wish. To keep your friends in the dark, " Po averted his gaze from Shifu to the floor. "then so be it." Shifu turned towards the door. "Now, go meditate."

"Huh? But, Master Shifu-"

Shifu put up a hand. "I will talk to Master Tigress about your 'absence' for today. And Po, actually meditate."

"But Shifu!"

"Po, this is not up for discussion!" Shifu sighed. "You need to meditate." And with that he walked out of the training hall. Once outside Shifu took a sigh of relief. He knew Po wouldn't stray from his orders. Po had seemed upset, though. What were Po's and Tigress's plans? He quickly made his way to the steps and descended them. He looked to his right to see Po ascending the stairs to the Peach Tree. He quickly recalled all the times he had went up there for guidance and the still of mind. "Tomorrow, Po, tomorrow you can get the day off." Shifu said to himself.

With that final thought he deposited into the village. He instinctively responded to greetings and scanned for any sign of Tigress. He came across the noodle shop. Of course! If she was anywhere it would be here.

Shifu walked in. He was quite surprised to see only Tigress, who was sitting at a corner table, Li, and Mr. Ping. "Ah, Master Shifu! So nice for you to drop by! What's the occasion?"

"Ah, no occasion, Mr. Ping. Just wanted to speak with Tigress."

"Well then, go ahead!" Li said moving out of the way.

Shifu walked over to the table Tigress was seated at. "Tigress, we need to talk."

"I know Shifu."

 _She does? But, how?_

"Me and Po are taking it slow. This is just our one year anniversary, after all."

 _Anniversary? Well, that explains things._ "No, that's not what this is about Tigress." Shifu gathered his thoughts. Today was more important than he thought. "The Dragon Warrior won't be joining you today. Why don't you go 'hang', as Monkey and Mantis would say, with the others?"

"What do you mean? Po won't be able to make it."

Tigress had an annoyed expression on her face. Not that Shifu could blame her. He was young once too. "Exactly as I said Tigress. I have sent Po to meditate. He won't be down for a few hours."

"But we planned this for weeks! I know Po wasn't up to his potential in training today but-"

"It wasn't about training today, Master Tigress."

"Then what, Master?" Tigress's ears twitched. She was obviously getting frustrated. "Po never meditates. Not unless he-" Tigress cut herself off. "Is he hurt?"

Shifu's eyes widened. "No he-" Po had warned him about this.

" _You don't want to damage your relationship with her. So, please, Shifu, don't bring this up!"_

Tigress cleared her throat. She was getting impatient. "Po . . . asked me not to tell you, Tigress. Confronting him, he believes, won't make things better."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No, I can't. I made a 'pinky promise'."

Li bend down to Mr. Ping. "Is a pinky promise that strong?"

Mr. Ping quickly shushed Li and turned back to the conversation, a grim look on his face.

"Master! You can't be serious."

"You, for one, should know how serious Po handles promises." Shifu currently didn't like how this was going. He was either going to have to 'spill the beans' or direct Tigress towards Po. As for the grey area, well, it didn't exist.

"And you should know how I treat Po's safety!" Tigress took a deep breath to relax herself. After all, stress wasn't the answer. "You said he didn't want me to confront him. What about you?"

Shifu wanted to stress the point that she should. "Yes, I think that you should. But, there is no guarantee that," He sighed. Tigress had left. "he will understand" Shifu looked up at the table seeing that there was already food spread around it, a book, and what seemed to be some kind of doll. He looked back towards the ground. "Po . . . Tigress . . . all your trust. I failed you both."


	3. Chapter 3

Po took a deep breath. The worst part about meditating was sitting still. He liked to think, and occasionally reflect, but sitting wasn't his thing. Po sighed and hit the peach tree with the side of his fist. A peach fell into his now open hand. He bit into it.

Po looked down at the valley below. He looked at Mr. Ping's shop. "I wonder how Tigress is taking it."

"PO!" Po turned towards the Jade Palace.

"Oh. That's how." He stood to his feet, panicked, "Okay. Okay. Po, get a grip on yourself. That sounded distant. It will take her a while to get up here and then-"

"PO!"

"And that's much closer! She knows to come up here?!"

Soon enough Po heard the sound of claws on stone. She had arrived. "Po! There you are." She came to a full stop now, a few feet in front of Po. "Are you okay?"

"Tigress, I said-"

"Don't lie to me, panda. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong." Po shuffled his feet. _C'mon buy it, already!_

"You're a terrible liar. I need to know what's wrong, Po. You even made Shifu promise not to talk, you made him pinky promise. I- I didn't know that you did those with others."

Po ran over this new information. Shifu had broke. Not that he was mad or anything, he understood that Shifu was trying to be a good father, and from what he gathered he still didn't break his promise. Tigress didn't seem to have any details, but Tigress knew that whatever was happening was severe and that Po resorted to the ultimate promise. A pinky promise. She was beyond concerned. "Woah, Tigress. I just can't tell you, okay."

"What, and you can tell Shifu?!"

Po paused. It's not like he directly came to Shifu, but she had a point. Po took several deep breaths. "It's complicated."

"No, it's dangerous. And I know I'm not wrong. Neither of us are concerned with 'complicated' things." Tigress folder her arms. "I'm not leaving your side until I know what's going on."

Po and Tigress stood still for a few moments. Tigress's orange slits looking directly into Po's orbs. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you."

Tigress mentally congratulated herself. "But," Tigress's mental smile vanished. "you can't tell the others."

"What?" Why did he want to keep this a secret?

Po continued, "You have to promise. Pinky promise." He held out his hand with his pinky extended.

Tigress stared at it before reluctantly uncrossing her arms. "Fine." she held out her pinky and they sealed the deal.

"Okay, so, my body is- uh, kinda collapsing in on itself from lack of chi."

Tigress took a step back. "Collapsing?"

Po shrugged. "Well, not necessarily," Tigress let out a sigh of relief. "I keep having these episodes that cause my insides to flare up in pain. Yep, the more I use Chi, the worse the pain is later on."

"What?! But, you were using chi in our spar earlier today!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're hurting yourself, Po. Why?!"

"So that you guys wouldn't worry. If I stopped using my chi during spars you guys would think something is up. So, I didn't stop."

"Is- is there a way to recover?"

Po looked at the ground. "Yeah . . ."

"And why haven't you and Shifu pursued it, yet?!"

"Because someone ELSE could get hurt! Because . . . I care too much to see someone else suffer for me." Po walked over and sat on the edge overlooking the valley.

"Po . . . "

"I used alot of my chi, Tigress. It would take alot, enough to get you guys hurt."

Tigress walked over and sat next to Po. She noticed he was avoiding her gaze. "How would we get hurt?"

"Because I need more chi, to 'balance' it out, at least for a little while. You guys would have to give me chi. I can't allow that."

Tigress stared towards the Valley of Peace. "That's a risk we have to take, Po. You have to let us."

"No, I can't. I care about you guys too much. Besides, you would go overboard. You would get hurt."

"Po-"

"Tigress. You would get hurt."

"Fine. But, the second this gets out of hand, I'm ending this."

Po sighed. "Okay." he looked over at her. "Aren't you going to enjoy your day?"

"Yes, and you're going to enjoy yours. Today is our anniversary, after all."

Po smiled. "You got that right! But Shifu said-"

"Yeah, he did. We will meditate for now, but later, well, we'll take it as it comes."

The couple entered lotus positions and focused on their meditation, but unbeknownst to them the peach petals flashed a greenish color before returning to their pinkish shade.


	4. Chapter 4

Po groaned as he pushed the hand away as he slept. He mumbled, "Stop it."

The hand poked him again. Po's eyes slowly opened. "Okay, okay." He sat up and looked into Tigress's eyes. He yawned, "Tigress? What do you want this time?"

"I came to check up on you." She tilted her head, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. It's the middle of the night."

"It's just before the gong." Tigress put a hand on Po's shoulder. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Tigress's palm started to admit a light glow.

Po quickly swatted her arm away. "Tigress!" He lean in and whispered, "It's not happening."

Po was about to say something when the gong interrupted him "Oh no!"

Tigress hopped to her feet. "Po, relax."

"Relax!" Po was now pacing around the room. " Don't you understand? We broke Shifu's one rule! He's going to skin me alive!"

"I already talked to Shifu, Po. There is nothing to fear." Tigress pushed open Po's door and walked out.

"Oh." Po then walked out and looked towards the other masters. Mantis and Monkey were gaping and Shifu had an incredibly confused look slung across it's face.

Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder. "I told you this would happen! I told you! Oh, man. If only Crane and Viper were here . . ."

Shifu sighed. "Things are not as they seem, Master Mantis. They were just talking." He directed his focus on Po. "Am I right?"

Po tensed up. "Yes, Master Shifu!"

Tigress facepalmed. "No fear, Po. No fear."

Shifu turned to Tigress. "Yes, but, you told me that you wished to speak with the Dragon Warrior a few hours ago. How long were you talking?"

Po's eyes widened. "A few-"

Tigress put her paw over Po's mouth. "Hours. Time flies when you're talking."

Shifu didn't say anything at first. He was thinking. "Very well. Tigress, I need to speak with you." Tigress noted the grim tone in his voice and two left.

Po noted the hand signals Tigress gave from behind her back. He nodded, even if to himself. "Let's go, guys."

The trio entered the kitchen. Monkey and Mantis took their seats and Po started making the noodles. "So, Po, what were you and Tigress talking about?" Monkey said.

"It's private."

"Oh, it is, huh?" Mantis said wiggling his eyebrows.

Po groaned, "Mantis, don't."

"Okay, okay. I'm just messing with you. So, uh, what now?"

The three stood around for a while. Monkey was trying to think of a topic. His eyes widened. "Wait, where could Crane and Viper be."

"They might still be on the mission." Po said, rubbing his eyes.

"Still weird, they were just going to the musicians village."

Po froze up. Usually the bird and snake were very good fighters. Heck, they trained for most of their lives, but what if something happened? What if they got hurt?

This thought weighed down on Po as he placed the five bowls of soup on the table. He put on a smile. "Soups done." He would have to talk to Shifu about this. Po turned to the sound of light footsteps and turned to see Shifu entering the Kitchen. "Shifu! Saved you a spot." Po looked at the door, expecting Tigress.

"She's not coming, Po. I sent her to check up on Viper and Crane." Shifu took his seat. "She should be back later."

"Oh. Is something that could have held them up?"

"I hope not."

Po picked up Tigress's bowl and dumped the contents back into the pot. He took his seat, took a deep breath, and joined the others in enjoying the meal.

* * *

Down in the Valley Tigress was swiftly walking through the streets. She was nearing Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. She had promised Po that she wouldn't tell the five, but he never said anything about Li Shan and Mr. Ping.

She entered the shop. "Master Tigress! It's good to see you! So -uh, how are you?" Mr. Ping seemed like he had something on his mind. Tigress looked around the shop.

"I need to speak with you and Li. Privately."

"Of course, Master Tigress!" Mr. Ping lead Tigress behind the counter to where Li was.

Mr. Ping stopped and looked at Tigress expectantly. "Mr. Ping, more privacy."

Mr. Ping nodded and told Tigress and Li to follow him. They walked up the stairs and into Po's old room. He motioned to Tigress to start.

"You may want to take a seat. You too, Li."

The two took a seat. "What is this about?"

Tigress started to pace around the room. "You cannot tell Po I told you this. He never said to not tell you, but I'm sure he doesn't want you to know." They both nodded. Tigress continued, "Po is hurt, dying even. And yet, he's allowing it to drag out. I don't know since when."

Li stood up. "Do you know what caused this? Are you sure?"

Mr. Ping put a wing up to his beak and muttered something Tigress couldn't hear.

Tigress continued on to answer Li, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what caused this and yes, I am sure. I witnessed it firsthand."

"What was it like?" Li asked.

"He had lost focus, he was tired, sweating. But, that's nothing to his description. He said his body is collapsing, or it feels like it."

Li sat back down. "What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! How- why would we do nothing?! He is my son!" Li gestured to Mr. Ping, "Our son! Tell me, how could we just stand on the side? Knowing that he is hurting. Is there something we don't know? That you're not telling us?"

Tigress kept a stoic expression, opposite of her inner turmoil. "The only other thing I haven't mentioned yet was his lack of chi. He didn't give any more details."

"Chi? We have chi! We all have chi! Why can't we just give him some?!" Li had stood up again as the solution graced his mind.

"No." His excited expression dropped as Tigress said the word. "He hasn't given his consent for chi. He's refused it."

Li could only say one thing. "Why?"

"He doesn't want others to be hurt." Tigress and Li turned to Mr. Ping. "Oh, Po. Will he be alright?"

Tigress heisated. As much as she wanted to confirm his safety she wasn't sure she could. Tigress knew she had large amount of chi, but would it be enough? Would she even be there when he needed it? Would he need chi while she was gone for the day? She found a sudden urge to go back up to the palace and stay at Po's side.

Mr. Ping sighed. "It'll be alright, dear." Tigress, snapped from her thoughts, turned to Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping smiled and turned to Li. "I think it's time we go see our son." He stood up and turned to Tigress. "We can't just say nothing, Tigress. We have to confront him."

Tigress's ears flattened. "Very, well. But, don't do it in front of the five. They are who Po is worried about."

Mr. Ping nodded and gestured for Li to go down the stairs. "Can you close down the shop? We will be leaving for the Jade Palace in fifteen minutes." Li nodded and soon they could hear his loud voice announcing that no more orders could be taken.

Mr. Ping turned to Tigress. "Is Shifu alright?"

This caught Tigress's attention. Mr. Ping was often very good at picking out when Po or herself were troubled, often emotionally. Could it be the same for Shifu? "Not that I know of, Mr. Ping. Why?"

"I've known Shifu for a few years now, he often comes down to play Mahjong or after Kai to- well, uh- don't tell him I told you this, but-" He motioned for her to come closer and lean in. Tigress leaned down so he could put his beak next to her ear. "He comes to Li and myself for parental advice."

Tigress stood up, shocked. "Shifu has raised a child before, why would he need advice?"

"He doesn't want to take the risk. I hear he's even asked Po for help before. Sent him on errands and such."

"Po? Where to?" Mr. Ping just shrugged. "Why are you telling this to me, Mr. Ping?"

"As of late, Shifu has been more . . . what's the word? Lost. He has a look in his eyes, almost like he holds a burden. He knows more than he lets on. If you want to figure how long Po has had this problem, then go to him."

Tigress thought about it. She had never bothered to ask Po how long his lack of chi has existed. Did Po tell Shifu _everything_ and her _nothing_? She doubted Po would tell her now. She would have to confront Shifu when she got back. "What about you, Mr. Ping?"

"I will take what Po gives me, as long as it's something. I have no right to attack Shifu, especially if Po asked him to keep quiet. At least Po went to somebody, right?"

Someone. As in not her. Tigress's ears and whiskers drooped. "Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Quite frankly, the place was a mess. Doors were knocked down and thrown aside. There were splinters of wood and the air smelled of ash and blood. Not a good sign. Tigress placed a paw over her chest. The chi inside her was swelling at the unnatural presence in the area. She hadn't felt like this since Kai arrived. Her breathing quickened and her instincts told her to run. To hide.

She refused to listen and continued her search. Both for the missing masters and the civilians that once resided here. She dropped on all fours and sprinted through the destroyed village. She kicked through doors, if they remained in place, lifted fallen debris, and yelled out. Sending out a safe call. No one answered.

And she continued her search.

She spent the next half an hour looking through the village looking for someone, anyone. She had noticed one thing. Claw marks. Missing metal. It seemed all too familiar to her.

 _Wolves and the metal. Could Shen-_

Tigress shook her head. He was dead. Long dead. Po had confirmed that, if grimly.

Tigress continued to call out and search to look for survivors, although her behavior changed slightly and it was more instinct and less controlled. Even though Shen was dead she couldn't help but feel fear. Fear that he would came back and snatch the weakened Po away from her. Fear for all the Panda's under her protection.

But as much as she called no one came. She waited for nearly two hours before her hope gave out. Before she decided to return to the Jade Palace to inform Master Shifu of her failure.

"Leaving so soon, _Sister_." The word _Sister_ seemed to be spat out, but she recognized the voice all the same. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

She whipped around and looked up on a rooftop. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "No."

"Yes." Flashbacks to the bridge and how the entire five lost to Tai-lung before. Tigress knew she couldn't win. She entered into a stance and growled.

Tai-lung laughed. "You think you can beat me?" He jumped off the rooftop and started making his way over to her. "You will fare no better than your snake and bird friend. And they didn't fare well."

Her chi expanded as warning. "How are you even here?" Tigress held back the emotion in her voice. She didn't want him to know her state, especially with all the problems going on. It would seem weak.

"I'm not even sure to the full extent, but I can assure you," He stopped his advance. "It was no accident." They had a staredown for a few exhausting moments. "You may as well tell your panda friend that I will return. My revenge will be legendary!"

Tigress lunged at Tai-lung. She slashed down with both her claws and Tai-lung leaped backwards. "Ah, Sister, you've made a terrible mistake. I've only been getting stronger. I'm a prodigy." Tigress started throwing punch after punch only for Tai-lung to block or dodge. "You were overshadowed by a panda."

Tigress's thoughts flashed away from anger, her thoughts back to Po. Tai-lung, noticing this drove his fist into her face flinging her into the side of a building. She quickly stood to her feet and faced Tai-lung. That one impact had dislocated her right shoulder.

Tai-lung yelled, his voice full of anger. "He's no Dragon Warrior! He's a fluke. He's just a panda." Tai-lung seemed fixated on Po. Tigress internally smiled. You don't forget an encounter with him.

"He's THE Panda." Tigress remembered the accounts Po told of his battle with the snow leopard. Tai-lung's face scrunched up as he remembered those words.

"He told you about the fight, didn't he."

"Every detail."

Tai-lung charged on the offensive this time leaving Tigress to recklessly block. She drew the fight away from the building, back into the open. She could feel her muscles locking. He was blocking the chi circulation to her arms with every hit, but she could do nothing to stop his advance. She pushed her Chi forward into her arms to reverse the process.

In an instant, everything changed. She wasn't fighting just one opponent anymore, but two.

Her eyes widened as she felt the dagger cut deeply into her dislocated arm.

Tai-lung pulled off his attack, an annoyed expression crossing his face. Tigress pulled the dagger out, but kept her eyes on Tai-lung. She couldn't afford to take her eyes off him. It was too risky. Instead, she felt around the craftsmanship of the small blade. She did a double take and tried again. It couldn't be.

She quickly looked down at the dagger and her world filled with dread. She looked back at Tai-lung as he snarled, "Why are you getting involved?!"

She turned to the building he was looking at and her pupils slit. "Because I wanted to, Leopard." Shen turned to Tigress and let out a laugh. "Here a little too late, huh?" He walked along the top of the building. His metallic talons scraping the broken roof.

"How?!"

"Aw, come now, you didn't think you actually saw the last of me, did you? People like me don't just disappear."

Tigress snarled and jumped at Shen. The peacock throw a dagger, concealed in his sleeve, hitting her in the leg. Tigress's eyes widened and she turned uncontrollably in midair causing her to crash into the ground and pushing the dagger deeper into her leg.

She bit back a yell. She couldn't scream out, it would do no good.

Shen laughed. "I have a gift for you."

Tigress pushed herself to her feet, stumbling. She glared at Shen, completely disregarding Tai-lung. "It's a parting gift." Shen said.

Shen tilted his head as she continued to glare. "You were so miserable when I first shot the panda out of the factory. So lost. All your friends tried to fight, but you? No. You gave up. What kind of warrior are you?"

Tigress growled once again. She was thinking of ways to get to Shen with her new wound.

"Here, let me ease your suffering." There was a glint in his eye. One she only saw thrice. When he fired the cannons. "Fire!"

Tigress's ears twitched as she turned to an all too familiar sound. A house directly to her left exploded as a slick ball of metal, burning from the mouth of a dragon, came rushing towards her.

 _Inner Peace . . ._

She felt her ribs shatter as it smashed into her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Po sat at the top of the stairs leading to and from the Jade Palace, he was looking towards the valley. It was getting dark and he could barely see the sun on the horizon. He was well aware that the musicians village wasn't too far away. Tigress should have been back with Viper and Crane by now, even if they were injured. He couldn't wrap his mind around how they were so late.

He watched as lights started going out in the valley. A signal of how late it actually was. It unsettled him. Po heard the light tapping of feet. Without looking he responded, "Monkey, Mantis."

"I'm sure that it's fine, Po." Mantis.

"Tigress can handle herself, buddy." Monkey had a point, but Po refused to move.

"I just- I have a bad feeling."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mantis said.

Po turned to the two masters, "Maybe you guys are right."

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be back any minute." Mantis continued, "I'm sure she'll be exhausted and HUNGRY when she returns."

"Okay. Okay. You guys know you can just ask, right? Alright, let's go to the kitchen." Po stood to his feet.

"Dragon Warrior, we need to talk."

The trio turned to the Red Panda. Po nodded and turned to Monkey and Mantis. "Sorry, guys."

"We'll wait for you, Po." Monkey said.

Po gave a thumbs up before starting to walk with Shifu, but was interrupted by wheezing.

"We'll wait for you." Monkey said.

Po gave a thumbs up and he started to walk with Master Shifu before stopping due to hearing a loud breathing sound. "These," Li stopped to gather his breath. "Stairs are- ugh, going to kill me." He looked at Po. "You- uh, oh man. Never got used to this."

"We need to talk, Po." Mr. Ping said walking by Li. "Now."

"About what, dads?"

"About you know what. C'mon." Mr. Ping walked past Shifu towards the Hall of Heroes. "And bring Shifu with you."

Li walked past Po and Shifu, now silent. Po and Shifu exchanged looks before following.

Po closed the Hall of Heroes doors behind them. Po turned to the two dads. Shifu said, "This has to important, now is not a good time."

"Oh, it is!" Mr. Ping pointed an accusing finger at Shifu. "Why didn't you tell us about Po's 'problem.'"

Shifu's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Tigress." It was a whisper, but the three elders looked towards Po, who was looking down. "Tigress told them."

Li stepped up. "And good thing she did! It sounds bad, really bad. Why would you hide this?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I didn't want this." He lazily lifted a hand gesturing to the his two dads.

"Doesn't matter. We are your family. We care for you. We understand that you don't want others to hurt, but it's not like we wouldn't figure out eventually." Mr. Ping said.

"Mr. Ping. Li Shan. I-"

Li turned to Shifu, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my place."

"Yes, it was! Our son is hurting! You should have told us."

"No. You don't understand."

Mr. Ping sneered, "And what don't the two of us understand? That he made you promise. He'd get over it."

"Hey!" Po sounded defeated. Shifu took note of that.

"Tell me, what happened a year ago?" Po almost jumped at what Shifu said. Was he going to tell them? Just like that?

Li took a step back. "Kai?"

"Well, yes, but not what I was referring to. What single, continuous, wonderfull, thing has happened in the past year that started a year ago."

Li just shrugged and looked at Mr. Ping who held a blank expression.

Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you seriously not remember? Po and Tigress have only been together for a year. Anniversary was yesterday?"

"Yeah, we know." Li said.

"Is that what you are referring?" Mr. Ping added.

"Tell me. Would their relationship had bloomed if everyone knew of Po's problem?"

The two didn't say anything, but realization slowly came to grace their faces.

"That is the true reason I kept the secret. Besides, we are not even sure if our way will fix it."

"What do you mean, Shifu?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I am no master of chi, Mr. Ping. It's a theory, that's all."

"Besides, I'm not willing to allow others to hurt because of me." Po cut in.

"But-" Li was cut off.

"No! I have made mistakes in the past! I won't allow it to happen again!" He took a deep breath. "This conversation is over." Po walked over and opened the doors to the Hall of Heroes.

He paused before walk out.

Shifu sighed. "I'm sorry. But, nothing can be done." The three walked out after Po, who was talking to Monkey and Mantis. They seemed ready to leave. Shifu, Li, and Mr. Ping walked behind them.

"Well, , Li, it was _nice_ having you up here." Shifu said giving a false image for Monkey and Mantis to hear. He turned to Po. "Po, I will watch for Master Tigress, you go eat."

"Thank you, Master." Po bowed and left with Monkey and Mantis.

Shifu turned towards the village, watching Li and Mr. Ping leave. A chill went down his spine and he stumbled to the ground. He gripped his cane. Something wasn't right. He turned in the direction Po had went. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He let out a sigh and walked after Po.

There was something he need to ask of the Dragon Warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai's eyes glowed a sickly green. He grumbled and stood to his feet. Took long enough. It had been awhile since he sent out the jaded Oogway. He had only done it because it was needed and he still didn't trust Tai-lung or Shen enough for them to lead masters to him. He walked outside the broken boat. May have not been the best place, but it was familiar to him, so he took it. He spotted the jaded warrior being followed by two master's. An ox and crocodile. He reached out his hand and the jaded Oogway formed back into a pendant and he grabbed it. He reattached it to the chain band around his neck and looked at the two masters as they slid to a stop. "You are new."

The ox stepped forward. "Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am Kai." He waited for a reaction. "Beast of Vengeance. Master of pain."

"Not ringing a bell." The crocodile added in.

"The jaded slayer. Maker of widows." He sighed. "Okay, okay. Monster of chi. Supreme warlord of all of China, Kai. Nothing?"

They looked between each other and shook their heads.

"I fought with the Dragon Warrior."

"A lot of people fight the Dragon Warrior." The Ox took another step forward. "Now what was that? The thing that led us to you."

"Oh. Trust me, you'll know soon." Kai grumbled and pulled out his jade swords and started to swing them around in circular motion.

Ox and Croc got into their respective stance. Ox smirked. "We haven't had a good fight since Gongmen. This will be interesting."

Kai charged and thrust the swords forward. The two masters of Gongmen jumped upwards to avoid the jade swords, a look of shock came across Ox's face. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Ox landed and charged forward, ramming into Kai. Kai grabbed Ox by the shoulder and threw him over his shoulder and pulled his swords back to him. He held up one of his swords and a clang could be heard.

Croc landed next to Ox, his sword being thrown into the distance, they were both at their feet. "You don't think-"

"No, it's impossible!" The two friends charged and attacked Kai. The two started to push Kai back. Kai's eyes widened, his memory flashing to his battle at the Jade Palace. He yelled and pushed the two back with his chi in opposite directions, scorching both of them. His eyes glowed green once again and his hooves were smoking.

Ox's eyes were wide, his mind clicking into place. He looked over to Croc, who jumped into the air. "No!"

But it was too late. Kai threw his swords upwards and wrapped his chains around Croc. "You're chi is mine, now." He pulled down and his hooves glowed a light green color. He closed his hands tightly around the new pendant and held it up for Ox to see. "So, my name ring any bells?"

"Kai! I don't want to believe it. It is too soon. The spirit warrior."

"Spirit Warrior? Huh, that's a new one."

"Who else did you take?"

"Other than your friend? Oogway was a must and two of the Jade Palace warriors were a bonus."

Ox grit his teeth. "You will be stopped."

"By who? You?" He laughed, swinging around his jade swords. "Please, as if you could do anything. Or do you mean the panda?" He caught his swords and frowned. "I won't fall for the same trick twice." Kai started walking forward. "Prepare to meet the same fate as your friends."

Ox yelled into the air and charged at Kai, throwing several punches before jumping to the air and beginning a kicking assault. Kai dodged swiftly and grabbed one of Ox's legs. He slammed him into the ground.

Kai put a hand forward. Ox turned green and lifted towards Kai. Kai cupped his hands as Ox's chi became his and he put the new pendant around his belt. "Spirit Warrior. I like it."

"KAI!" Kai turned to see Tai-lung and Shen.

"Ah. You've returned. Did they fall into the trap?"

Tai-lung nodded aggressively.

Kai frowned. He had spent enough time with the two to know when they were bothered. The key to success was their cooperation, at least for another short while. He looked behind the pair to see a series of wolves bring in a dozen cannons. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shen used a cannon."

Shen rolled his eyes. "What? Scared?"

"I could have taken her."

"Maybe, but did you see her reaction when she saw me. It was worth it. Even if there wasn't a downside."

"Her? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the tiger, would you?" A pit fell in Kai's stomach.

Tai-lung nodded. Kai grit his teeth. "What?! Are you telling me you just completely obliterated her? Her chi was far stronger than the others. This is a major loss."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kai turned towards Shen. "I felt it." He looked away from the two, steam pouring from his hooves. "Send a scouting party."

"Pardon?"

"I want confirmation that she is dead. Now!"

Shen glared at Kai's back. That would be a grievous misuse of his resources. She couldn't have survived that attack, it was point blank. Shen's eyes widened. Then again she did survive at Gongmen. He made up his mind, he would do as Kai instructed. Not to please Kai, but to calm his own doubts.

Shen turned to his wolves. "Send a small scouting Party back. Bring the tiger, or what's left of her here! Move, you dogs!"

One of the wolves carrying one of the cannons grumbled. He turned to the wolves in the back and nodded to them. They snarled and jumped away from the pack, running to their new destination, the musicians village.

Kai grumbled to himself and walked away from the two. He was getting frustrated, and fast. He reached down and grabbed two pendants, twirling them in his hand. He stopped and tossed them forward.

They hit the ground with a soft thud and a bright flash of jade energy emerged. A jade Crane and Viper formed. "Go check out your old home, that palace or whatever, and stay out of sight. I want to know who's left." He watched as the jaded Viper coiled around the avian's neck and the two took off into the sky, a dust cloud forming behind in their place.

He grabbed the Oogway pendant. "Watch them go, Oogway. Fast, aren't they? The rest of your students will be nice to add to my collection. The Spirit Warrior's collection."


	8. Chapter 8

Shifu shook his head, trying to get the smell of gunpowder out of his nose. It was no use. The smell was everywhere. He looked back at the panda, whom was looking through the buildings calling out for others. He had told the panda no one was here, but Po had continued to believe that maybe, somewhere they could save someone.

He smelled the air again, this time it was more rustic. It did not bode well with him. This whole setup did not bode well. Crane and Viper were nowhere to be seen, not a scale or feather left behind. The villagers were gone and all supplies, such as food and metal, were missing. And Tigress had disappeared. Saying he was worried would have been an understatement.

Shifu continued to look, to listen. Other than the rukas Po was making, nothing. he continued to walk about the musicians village. His students were no pushovers, there had to be something left behind, anything would do good.

"Shifu!" Maybe Po had found something. The red panda hurried towards the shout. It seemed it came from the middle of the village. He slid to a stop and surveyed the area. There was several building completely collapsed. He looked over to the panda who was staring at something that was at his feet.

Golden fabric.

 _No!_

Shifu sprinted as fast as he could, appearing next to Po in a flash. He bent down and picked up the golden fabric. He inspected it closer, noticing that one of the ends was stained red. Shifu shook his head and looked around again, trying to piece together what happened. His mind refused to do as he wished and he came up with nothing.

"You don't think that . . ." Po trailed off and started looking around. Shifu dropped the fabric and he watched as Po's actions became slow. "She couldn't . . . no. No. No."

Shifu's ear twitched and he turned away from Po who had fallen to his knees at that point. He could hear walking. He wanted to believe it was Tigress and Crane, but the footsteps were nothing like the two. "Po. Hide."

"Wh- what?"

"We need to hide." He rushed behind a building and Po came up next to him. The footsteps came closer and then a deep voice came.

"So, why do we have to do this, again?"

"Ugh. Don't you ever listen when anyone talks?"

"No, not really."

Shifu heard a sigh. "Okay, okay. The big guy wants wants the tiger's body, so we just need to locate it. That is why we divided into small groups."

"Why are we in a two-man group pattern, then?"

"We ran out."

Shifu peared around the corner, spotting two wolves. "Can't be . . ." The wolves stopped and looked around. They had heard him.

Shifu dashed from his hiding spot and charged the two wolves. They barely had a chance to see what was coming. Shifu jumped up and kicked one of the wolves in the chin with an upward motion. He spun around and kicked the other wolf in the chest flinging them into a wall. Shifu landed on the ground and looked at the two fallen wolves.

Po ran up behind him. "Are they Shen's wolves?"

"Shen is gone, Po. They must be what's left over."

"They really are gone then?" Shifu looked over to Po. "Tigress, Crane, Viper . . . they're all gone. Dead." Po clenched his fists. "But, how?! We've fought wolves before! How could they beat us?"

"I don't know. But, we need to find Tigress's body before they do. We can't let them succeed. We split up."

Po nodded and ran off to the left, deeper into the musicians village. Shifu went the opposite way. Towards the cliffside. He had smelled gunpowder before, could that be linked to the wolves? Could Shen's weapon still be operational?

For now, he would assume it to be true. Shen's weapon had survived with the wolves. The same weapon that he assumed to kill not one, but three, of his students. Four if he wasn't careful.

He walked out of the village and into the forest. Looking around he could see a series of broken tree's. It was so quiet he could hear a nail drop twenty meters away, courtesy of his big ears or not. That's when he heard it, a light breathing. The breathing of someone who is dying, he had heard this breathing once before. Earlier in his life, when Tigress was deathly ill.

He ran towards the sound, running deeper into the forest, past a series of destroyed tree and dirt. Tigress, she was alive. Stuck under a tree, yes, but alive. He ran over to her, putting two finger-tips under her chin for good measure. He looked her over and she looked terrible. There was dried blood on her stomach and shoulder regions and he could see one of her ribs sticking through her skin. She was also covered in burn marks and one of her legs seemed to be twisted the wrong way.

This was bad, not only would she not wake up for awhile, but Shifu did not have the strength to lift the log without hurting her. He didn't but Po did, even with his damaged chi reserve. Shifu looked in the direction he had come. Why had he said to split up, it was a good idea, yes, but in hindsight it would have been better to stay together for when they found Tigress and safety reasons. Shifu looked back at his daughter. What could he do?

"Found the body!" Shifu twisted around to see a pair of wolves looking directly at him "Lord Shen will be pleased, we'll bring him two corpses!"

Shifu's eyes widened. Did he hear right? Was that Peacock still alive? Shifu put his hands over his ears as the wolves howled into the air. He shook his head and one of the wolves hit him with a hammer causing him to slam into a tree.

"Get ready, little panda." The wolf rushed forward with the hammer raised.

Shifu could hear dozens of other footsteps throughout the forest. The others were coming and he had enough. Shifu jumped into the air and kicked the back of the wolf's neck causing the wolf to go limp and crash into the ground. Shifu turned to the other on and dashed, he swept their legs out from under the wolf and tripped them before bringing his knee into their stomach.

Shifu watched as wolves started pouring in from virtually every direction. Shifu scolded for leaving Oogway's staff at the palace. He need it now. Shifu jumped near the log that was currently on Tigress and set to work. He moved his hands in a ying-yang shaped motion and his paws glowed a light yellow. He felt his chi flow through him, his muscles tightened and he furrowed his brow. He was going to make sure his daughter was safe. He dashed forward and attacked, he punched a wolf in the chest and a ripple of blue energy emitted from the point of impact. The wolf's body lock up and he fell to the ground stiff.

He was using the same technique that Tai-lung used on the five. He paralyzed a few more wolves before turning back and pushing the wolves that were closer to Tigress back. He circled around Tigress's unconscious form, taking down another dozen of wolves.

Was the entire army here? Shifu's ears twitched and he spun around and punched forward, intent on protecting Tigress from another assault. His fist bounced back and his eyes widened. "Shifu!"

"Po?" He shook his head. "Quickly! Lift the log off Tigress. We don't have much time!"

Po nodded another day grabbed the end of the log closer to Tigress. "Don't worry, Ti. We've got you." He pulled up and found it to be quite difficult. More difficult than it should be. He looked over to Shifu who was fending off wolves. Po tried again and he heard a snapping sound. "What the-" He looked at the tree's center. A cannonball was lodged through the bark. "Oh." He set the log gently on the ground and lifted the cannonball. He let it slam on the ground, creating a small crater upon impact. He went back to the fallen tree.

Shifu landed on his feet and catapulted towards a group of wolves, a small smile on his face. Everything seemed to be going their way. Tigress was alive, Po had arrived to help, and he was beating the wolves back. All was going well. He sunk his fist into one of the wolves stomachs and kicked another in the neck. "Shifu!" Shifu dealt with the other three wolves with quick punches to their nerves. He turned back to Po who was carrying the unconscious Tigress bridal style. "We need to get back to the Palace!"

Shifu ran over and slid next to Po. "No." He gestured away from where Po was thinking to go. "There is a village about 3 miles from here. That is our best shot to save Tigress." Po nodded. Shifu turned to the growling wolves. He entered a low stance. "Protect her with your life."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Po let out a strained chuckle before letting his ears droop.

"Retreat!"

"Wait- what?" Po shook his head.

Shifu blinked. He had to agree with Po. Sure, he had taken down a quite a bit off wolves, but they were heavily outnumbered, or so he assumed. And, if they had Shen's weapon . . . He shook his head and watched as the wolves slipped out of sight and into the forest. "We should move, Po."

* * *

"Wait, he's not there?" Kai focused on his jade vision from the jaded Crane. "Where did they go?" It had been several hours since the sun set. He had already spotted the Monkey and Mantis, they had gone to sleep already. "Where is the panda? Gone? No, couldn't be."

"Lord Shen!" Kai grumbled as the wolves returned . . . battered and carrying their wounded. This was interesting. He watched as Shen and Tai-lung, who had been in a heated argument over 'morals' or something only moments before, walked up to the wolves.

"Yes, yes, where is the body?"

"Sorry sir," The wolves dumped their paralyzed comrades onto the ground. "we couldn't fight off their kung-fu. The two panda's beat us down."

Shen paled. "Two pandas that know kung-fu?!"

"It was Shifu, wasn't it." The wolves nodded to Tai-lung.

"Ah, yes, the grandmaster."

Kai walked over as they resumed talking. "They got away with the tiger's body. We believe she is still alive."

"Where?"

The wolves snapped their heads to Kai, fear gripping them. "Oh, ah, n- north."

"Ah, away from the Jade Palace?" The wolf nodded. Kai laughed. "This is an opportunity I cannot waste. I will be going." He reached onto his belt and took two jade pendants and tossed them onto the ground. A bright flash of jade chi erupted in front of him. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

He started to walk off and Shen jumped next to him. "And where are you going? We have to take down the panda while we have a chance."

"No, you are going to stay here and you will _regret_ it if you don't follow my orders. As for me," He grabbed Oogway's pendant and lifted it to his eye level. "I have an _appointment_."


	9. Chapter 9

Tigress jumped to her feet. What was she doing here, at the peach tree? Last thing she remembered was being shot by Shen, for the second time. She sighed and entered a sitting position before realizing that she wasn't how she thought. She was wearing her old red outfit and in her early teens. She looked around, realizing that the peach tree was the only thing for miles and that she was in some kind of void. "Where? What's going on?"

"Sometimes dwelling in the past can have negative repercussions, young Tigress."

She spun around, "Master Oogway!" She found herself on her feet and bowing out of habit, not even thinking to ask questions first.

"Ah, so eager to please. Drop the formalities. I am here as an equal, not your master."

"Right, sorry, Master Oogway." She sat down and Oogway followed suit. "Master, what is going on?"

"I am not too certain myself, young Tigress. But, you shouldn't worry. Shifu worries for you as any father would."

Tigress sighed, she had seemed to be in the past or reliving some memory. "Master, with all due respect, that's not what I meant."

Oogway smiled, "I am aware. There a lot of things happening as we are speaking, but there are things that must be said." He looked up at the peach tree. "This tree is like us."

"Pardon, master. Is that really important?"

"Everything is important, Tigress. Friendships, home, even trees. But, this goes beyond what is normally important. This tree is like you, me, Shifu, and the others. Strong. However, like us it's also dependant on others to treat it correctly, to help it grow."

"To nurture it?"

"Precisely. We nurture it so it can become independant. Or, so is our goal." He lifted his hand and swayed his claws across the tree. The petals turned black and turned to dust, leaving the tree without any petals. "We are never truly independant. Things happen, unpredictable things, and when that happens we need others to help. Even if we don't ask for it."

Her thoughts instantly went to Po. "What if someone don't want it?"

"Tree's can't vocalize, Tigress." He placed a claw on her shoulder. "Sometimes, people need intervention but don't want it. Whether it be out of hate or fear." He picked up a lotus flower and put in on her ear. "Protect Lotus, nurture Lotus. You are the only one who can." He then snapped his claws.

* * *

Tigress's eyes snapped open. "Wha—" She shook her head. She looked down at the rest of her body, seeing herself covered in bandages and wearing a jade qiapido. She lifted an arm slowly and reached for her ear, pulling back a lotus flower. She let her head drop back into a comfortable position. She turned her head to light footsteps near the door.

Shifu walked through the doors and a small smile graced his lips as he saw Tigress. "Ah, you're awake. Good, we were beginning to worry. Do you feel alright?"

"Shifu? What— where am I?"

"Zhēn cì village. We came here so you could heal."

"Heal." Tigress closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she forced herself to remember. "It's . . . hard."

"Don't stress yourself out. You've barely healed and the trip here didn't make your wounds any better, quite the contrary."

"I— where's Po?"

"Tigress, you need to take it easy?"

"Master, where is Po?"

Shifu almost flinched at the fear lacing Tigress' words. He sighed, "I'll be back shortly."

Tigress watched him go and found herself alone again, a dark feeling, she hadn't felt like this in quite a while. Lately, she had always found herself in the presence of her friends, Shifu, or Po.

A long set of ten minutes passed before Shifu returned with Po. The panda seemed to be drowning in his own joy. "Oh, what a relief! The few times you stopped breathing. Scarred Shifu and myself to death! You gave us quite a scare."

"Not like it was my intention."

"How could it be? Alright, we can get some soup into you." Tigress then noticed the Panda was holding a bowl of soup. "It's fresh!" Tigress nodded and put her elbows up. "Wait don't—"

Po was cut off by Tigress's sudden scream and she fell back onto her back. Tigress surprised herself with that scream; she never screamed. She looked back at the two other warriors. Po had gripped the bowl of soup and it was lightly shaking. He had visibly fliched and had an apologetic look on his face. Shifu was a blur as he rushed to the side of the medical cot. His eyes centered onto her stomach region as if waiting for something. He sighed and turned back to Po. "We're clear."

Po let out a sigh of relief, but didn't stop lightly shaking. He slapped a smile across his face and walked over, setting the bowl of soup on a table next to Tigress' head. "Well, let's get started." He noticed the glare Tigress was giving him. "What? Don't give me that. You need to eat and heal, Ti. You're going to have to deal with it." Shifu tapped his arm.

"Go mediate."

"Huh?"

"Go mediate. You haven't done so since we left."

"But, what about—"

"I'll handle it, Po. Now, go and meditate."

Po reluctantly nodded, "Yes, Master Shifu."

Shifu watched as Po left and then turned to Tigress. "There, that should save you some degree of embarrassment."

Tigress didn't respond and Shifu noticed the Lotus flower. "A lotus flower? I didn't know Po gave you one. When did he even have the time?"

"Master."

"Hm?"

"How is Po? With his chi?"

"He told you then? Everything?"

"Not everything."

"I believe he is doing fine. Better than yesterday, anyway. Now," He jumped onto the cot and picked up the soup. "let's get this over with."

"Master, wait. There something you have to know, he's back."

Shifu turned towards the door. "Who's back?"

"Shen." Tigress' breathing started to become uneven, uncontrolled. Shifu's ears flattened against his head. "He survived and now—"

"Tigress, calm down."

"He's going to take Po. Take L— Lotus."

"Po will be fine, he's defeated Shen before."

Shifu sighed as Tigress calmed down and stared at the ceiling. He looked down at the bowl of soup and dipped the spoon into it.

"How can Po fight with his lack of chi? He barely just survived last time and I don't want to go through _that_ again."

"Tigress—"

"How? Not to mention that Shen isn't alone." Tigress was beginning to worry. There was no way that they could beat Shen and Tai-lung without Po at maximum. He was the only one who could handle the snow leopard. Not to mention that they should have both been dead. Dead and in the Spirit Realm. That fact alone was enough to make her skin crawl. How did they escape? And with who else?

* * *

Kai landed on his feet causing a shockwave of dust to swirl around him. He was there. He chuckled to himself and walked up to the Jade Palace doors. He closed his eyes and pressed his ears against the door; hearing a conversation. His fist started to glow green.

"Knock, knock!" He yelled as he punch open the doors causing them to shatter apart. He smirked as the two kung-fu masters stopped short and their faces contracted into shock.

Their shock quickly became anger. "Who's there?"

Kai glared at the monkey. "Ha. Ha." He walked forward. "Prepare to be added to my collection, _Masters_."

"How are you even here?!" Mantis threw his 'thingies' into the air. "I thought you blew up!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm back and that's all that matters." He started to twirl around his jade swords. "Now, lets get started." He threw his jade swords at them and they moved out of the way and rushed him.

"Fear the bug!"

Kai felt a series of attacks on his body. He chuckled to himself. When would the masters learn? Kung-fu was nearly pointless against him. Kai brought his swords back and started to strike in various places around him. Kai found himself growl to himself as a staff slammed into the back of his head. He twirled around and Monkey proceed to slam his staff into his shoulder. He barely budged.

Monkey jumped back. "It's not working!"

Mantis slid next to him. "Yeah, he's like a brick of muscle or something."

"Well, any ideas?"

Mantis just shrugged and Kai laughed. "You fools! You still haven't learned? I'm a Spirit Warrior, the Spirit Warrior, Kung Fu will not work on me. The only one who can stop me is the panda. He's a master of chi."

"Mast of chi, huh? Mantis! Together!"

"Yeah!" The two friends rushed forward and jumped at Kai, putting a single leg forward each.

Kai shook his head and decided to let them try their attack. After all, how much damage could they do? He had spent 500 years building the strength to defeat his brother. So, what could two lousy mortals do?

Monkey and Mantis neared Kai, seconds away from hitting him, when the one thing Kai didn't expect happened. The two started to glow a vibrant gold. Their eyes flared up and their feet glowed. Kai didn't have time to move.

The yak was thrown backwards and he threw his jaded swords into the ground. He pulled on the chains and landed on the ground, harshly. He blew air out of his nose not once, but twice. He pulled his swords back to him and stared at the two, his breathing heavy. He could still see the golden chi dissipating from the air. He almost wasn't prepared for this. _Almost_.

He called out with his chi and connected with the jaded forms of Crane and Viper. _Come to me._

Monkey and Mantis looked the ceiling as a loud crashing sound came from and to their horror the two jade warriors landed in front of them. Kai pointed one of his swords forward and gave his command. "Bring the ape and the bug to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Nighttime had been upon them for about an hour. Tigress had been propped up and was sitting against a tree in front of their campfire. She had trouble finding ways to entertain herself, finding it more troublesome ever since she had gotten with Po. Now was not an exception. Po and Shifu had been away from the camp, out of hearing distance, but still in sight. It had looked to be a relatively peaceful conversation before this point, now they were arguing.

She watched as Shifu pointed a finger at Po, and the panda waves his arms dramatically. Shifu shook his head and Po stomped a foot on the ground signifying that he was standing his ground. She guessed one of them got fed up because Po started walking back to camp.

She turned her head to the fire and listened as Po's footsteps got closer. He walked up and carefully sat next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine enough. You?"

"Uh, same." Po looked down at his paws and clenched his fists.

"Po?"

"Hm?" The panda looked up from his hands.

"Did Shifu, by chance, tell you what happened?"

"About Shen?" The panda's voice had became a whisper. "Yeah, yeah he did." He looked into the campfire. "You're upset about it?"

"Of course. He's going to be coming for you and it's not like you're in any condition to fight."

"I haven't been in fighting condition for a year, and that never stopped me."

"I'm stopping you now."

"Tigress, I'm not taking your chi, okay. Just give it up."

Tigress looked over at Po. "I can't. I care, Po. That's why I want to help. To take the risk."

"So, the same reason I don't want anyone to help, then?"

Tigress nodded. "About Shen, Po. When he gets taken down we can't show him mercy. Monkey, Mantis, and Shifu know this but—"

"I agree. Shen doesn't deserve mercy. Not anymore."

Tigress's eyes widened. That was not what she was expecting. "Po?"

Po clenched his fists. "I forgave him, Tigress. I forgave him. I forgave him for killing my race and my parents. I forgave him for hurting me. But, now, I'm running fresh out of mercy and patience. Two of my things he doesn't deserve. Not to mention that there is so much more at stake, now."

"Po."

"I'm serious, Tigress. He took Crane and Viper from us and he hurt you. You can't even move on your own."

"Po, remember, you need your chi."

"I don't need my chi, Tigress. You said so yourself, I'm not in any condition to fight. Besides, Shifu's got it covered. Monkey and Mantis too."

"What about Tai-lung, then?"

Po's ears perked up. "What?"

"Shen isn't the only one who returned."

"Tai-lung is back? How is that even possible? I'm one-hundred percent sure I wushied him into the next dimension." Po held up his hand and wiggled his pinky. "Skadoosh."

"He's back, Po. No matter the reasons."

Po placed his hands on his knees and sighed. "I'm the only one who can beat Tai-lung. Fine, fine. If it's getting my chi back or being forced to watch Tai-lung tear your apart, then I'll take my chi. We'll . . . talk about it with Monkey and Mantis when we return."

"Glad you came to your senses." Shifu walked infront of the two sitting warriors. "Although, this Tai-lung predicament worries me. How would he come back?"

An uneasy feeling formed in Tigress's stomach. "What if— what if Kai is back?"

Po placed a hand on her shoulder. "What? Nah, that's impossible. He kind of blew up in the spirit realm." He made an explosion-like sound effect with his mouth. "He's gone. Besides! Even if he was still alive, what are the chances he beat Master Oogway twice?" Po sighed. "He's gone, Ti. Dead. Maybe Tai-lung and Shen had their chi stolen by Kai and were freed into our realm when I overloaded Kai with my chi."

"Overloaded?"

"Yeah! Y'know with the chi dragon."

"Is that how you lost your chi?"

Po laughed nervously. "I think so? That's our theory. I didn't even realize that I was missing chi until we got back into the valley."

"But how?!" Tigress took a deep breath, her lungs flaring up in pain. "We gave you that chi."

"I know, but I kinda, maybe threw all of my chi into Kai."

"Po!"

"C'mon Tigress it was the only way!"

Tigress opened her mouth, but was cut off by Shifu. "That is enough! Bickering will not help anything or anyone. We will arrive back in the valley tomorrow. Then, we will consult with Monkey and Mantis to help Po get back on his feet and to warn them of Shen's possible arrival. Everything is settled." Shifu sat down. "We will get through this."

* * *

Shen sat in front of the two Jade warriors, eyeing them. He remembered the two, they were from Gongmen. He narrowed his eyes, hate filling his thoughts. Gongmen was his graveyard and his home. Both things he hated. "So, what of the situation?"

Shen turned to the snow leopard. "Pardon?"

"This whole thing." He whispered this time, intent on not letting the Jombies overhear. "Us having to stay back and not progress." By this point he was sitting.

"It's sour, but it could be worse. It's not like we could fight back." Shen turned his eyes to the Jombies, focused on telling if they could hear their whispers.

"It's a matter of pride. But, I see your point. We have to live to see our revenge."

Shen nodded, "I just hope Kai lives up to his end of the deal." The Jombies's heads turned upwards and Kai landed with a thud a few feet away from that. He held out his hand and the two Jombies turned into pendants and flew to him.

"Perfect! Only the three away from the Valley of Peace remain!" He turned towards the two warriors. "Shen, I have good news."

Shen and Tai-lung stood to their feet. Shen turned his head towards Kai. "I'm listening."

"No one is protecting the pandas in the valley. You are free to take your army and continue what you do best. Slaughter innocents."

"For the last time, they are not innocent. They are a threat to me and I shall eliminate them. I will execute them and proceed with our original plan." He turned towards the wolves. "Get ready to move! We are taking the Valley of Peace!" He looked into the sky and took a deep breath "And no one will stand in my way."


	11. Chapter 11

Li Shan held the heavy object in his hands. The object was a hammer. He remembered it well and at times would hold it tightly, trying to remember anything aside from fire and burning flesh. He had a long conversation with Po concerning this hammer, Po called the owner 'Wolf Boss'. It made his fur stick up. Just remembering those dark times killed his mood.

"Li!" Li's ears perked up and he rushed down the stairs, out of Po's old room. He looked around. "Oh, are you okay?"

Li shook his head. "Yeah! Of course! What do you need?"

"Li, you brought the hammer down again."

Li's eyes widened and he looked down at his right paw and, sure enough, the hammer was still tightly clutched in his paw. "Oh. Heh, just remembering some stuff, don't worry about it." He set the hammer against the wall. "Anything I can help with."

Mr. Ping started at Li for a moment before sighing. "The shop is getting busy and I need to to take care of Lei Lei."

Li looked down to see the young panda holding a Tigress and Po action figure. "Yeah, sure!" He waited for Lei Lei to walk over to him. "Hey, how's it going?" His face dropped as he saw her smile absent.

"Stripy Baby and Cuddles didn't come to play with me . . ."

"Huh, come to think of it, they didn't stop by today. Nobody did." Li brushed the thought aside. "I'm sure they're just on another mission. You know they love playing with you."

Lei Lei calmed down a bit, but jumped in shock when a gong was sounded. It rung again and Li looked out to see everyone stand up from their seats in panic. "What's going—"

"Evacuation! In the middle of lunch." Li looked over to Mr. Ping. "Why can't it ever happen after a meal rush?!"

"What's happening? Why are we evacuating?"

"The village is being attacked."

"By what?"

"WOLVES!"

Li Shan snapped his attention to the entrance. A pig was standing in the doorway He was panting and waited to catch his breath before springing off sending more warnings.

Li took a step back. "Wolves . . ." He bumped into the hammer and stared at it for a bit, his vision flickered red and he clutched his head. "Wolves." He gripped the hammer and turned to Mr. Ping. "Leave everything behind, take Lei Lei, and run. Don't stop and just run." He roughly exited the kitchen, nearly pushing off the door. "Everyone run! We don't have any time!"

"What about you, huh? You think I'm just going to leave you behind?" Mr. Ping pushed open the door to the kitchen and let Lei Lei out.

"Yes, you are. I've survived once, I can survive again. Now go! Take our granddaughter and run!" Li didn't hesitate to rush out of the shop and run for the town center. If there was any fighting that was where it would be.

 _He slid infront of the panda infant and gripped his rake. So much for the new gardening tool. He clenched his jaw and swung as hard as he could. The force sent the two wolves tumbling to the ground surprising the peacock. A chill want down his spine as he put a hand out a signal to his wife. "Take our son and run away! Go!"_

The streets were a panic and Li had trouble getting by the villagers. They were yelling random things associated with panic, but one caught his attention. "They're killing people! Where are the masters?"

He pushed forward with more energy. "Let me through!" Instantly the villagers carved a path around him and he found it easier to run through.

 _The wolf bit down on his rake and pushed forward. The panda hadn't been expecting this and was forced back. Pandas were one of the strongest creatures. They had a natural strength that put most other animals to shame. He had never wanted to fight, but now he had no choice. He pushed forward and slammed the wolf into the ground, he even snarled back at it. That was when he noticed it's eye._

"Hyah!" Li turned the corner to see a panda ribbon dancer fighting a few wolves. She pulled the weapons from their reaches and wrapped one of her ribbons around a wolf's arm. She pulled the wolf into another one and gripped his hammer. He rushed forward and swung his hammer smashing into the pair of wolves. They crashed into the side of a building and fell limp.

Li turned to Mei Mei. "You need to get out of here."

"And what about you?"

Li sighed. "Go find the kids and make sure they get out safe. Tell Ping that I'm fine, now go." He waited for Mei Mei to nod before taking off again.

 _The snow crunched under his feet. Most of the wolves had dispersed into the forest after the fleeing pandas. Right now, he was trying to catch up with his wife before the wolves could. He was following her footprints in the snow. His eyes widened and he slid to a stop. He had arrived at a steep slope. He franticly looked over the building with the series of radish crates nearby. Upon seeing no heap of black and white fur he let out a sigh of relief. He turned and started to follow the other footprint trail; the trail of a wolf._

Li was starting to tire out. He had nowhere the amount of stamina that his son possessed. But, despite his tiring state, he pushed forward. He pounded his foot on the ground and pushed himself through the group of wolves, startling them. With a grunt, he swung his hammer in three circular motions, sending the wolves to the ground. Once he had his footing back he looked forward to see another set of wolves.

"Get that panda!" The wolves charged him and he found himself growling. He gripped his and hammer and charged forward.

He swung upwards and smashed his hammer into one of the wolves chest. The wolf let out a scream and Li kicked to the side, hitting another wolf to the ground. He drove his elbow into a wolf's jaw and swung his hammer to hit a trio of wolves. He gripped the last wolf by it's shoulders and slammed to into the ground. The wolf coughed and groaned. "You— panda— will not survive. You— Shen will kill you."

Li didn't step back; instead, he clenched his fists around the hammer tighter than before. "Shen is dead."

"Stupid panda. A mere panda cannot— cannot kill Lord Shen." The wolf gasped for breath. "Now, say goodbye to— to your precious Jade Palace."

"What?" Li turned to the Jade Palace just as a loud booming sound rang throughout the village. His eyes held horror as the Jade Palace crumbled to the ground. He turned back to the wolf, but it seemed the wolf had been claimed by unconsciousness. "Son! You better not be up there!"

 _The panda had gone back to check for survivors. Their village had been burned down and a large majority of his friends and family had been slaughtered. He had lost everything, but he couldn't let anyone else follow his misery. Seeing the burnt buildings was way worse than anything he could have imagined. And yet, he had experienced worse that day. His wife and son were gone._

Li couldn't believe his eyes. There standing at the base of the stairs leading to Jade Palace was none other than Shen. The peacock that had took everything away from him. "It's you!"

Shen had turned to him and the smile he had held dropped. "So much for enjoying the moment. You must be one of the filthy pandas taking refuge in this place. Well, your time in up. Soon, all of you will be dead."

"Come to finished the job? You didn't do so well twenty-five years ago."

"Hm? A panda that remembers the actual year count, how bizarre."

"How could I forget? You almost took everything away from." He held the hammer high. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

A few of the wolves snarled and prepared to pounce. Shen put up a wing, "No. I could use a warm up. Besides, it's not like he actually knows how to use it. He's a _panda_."

Li charged forward and Shen chuckled and pulled out his sword. Shen dashed forward and the two warriors neared each other. Panda and Peacock clashed their weapons together. They slid past each other and both turned to look at each other.

Shen's eyes widened in fear and rage. _You will be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Nothing has changed._ Shen reached inside his robe and grabbed a few daggers. "You will die, panda!" He threw the daggers towards Li.

Li slid out of the way. "Woah!" He shifted into a better stance and looked up to the peacock descending at him with his sword outstretched. Li swung his hammer, hitting the sword and knocking it from his grasp. Shen shifted his weight to fall behind the panda. Li pulled his hammer back and swung behind him to hit the lord.

Shen hit the ground with a thud. Several of his bones had just been crushed. "Stupid panda." He opened his eyes to the hammer lingering above his neck. He started at it for a moment longer after putting a wing up to stop his wolves from joining in.

"You— you don't— don't _deserve_ to die."

Shen noticed the hammer was shaking. "I don't deserve to die? After everything I've done?"

Li's breathing was heavy and his own breath seemed to clog his throat. _Don't deserve . . ._

 _The panda rushed through the forest. He had heard her call out. He would be smiling under any other circumstance. His wife . . . she was alive and he could hear her call out. He looked around to make sure. No wolves. They must have thought they finished the job. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the female panda. "Ting!" He cried out and rushed over to her._

" _Li . . . you're alive." SHe smiled up at him as his hand made his way into hers._

" _Ting. You're bleeding. Are you—"_

" _No. Li, you need to find our son. He doesn't deserve this way of passing. No one does." Her eyes started to water and she gripped his hand tighter. As if her life was on the line. "Promise me. You won't let anyone suffer or die like this. To the end of a weapon." Li nodded and she smiled. "Our son, he is hidden in a— in a—"_

" _Ting? Ting! No! Hang on, please!"_

" _Radish . . ."_

"Radish crate." Li looked down at Shen.

"What?" Shen looked between the panda and his wolves. The panda must have been crazy, Shen was sure of it. "Attack! Kill the panda!"

Li snapped out of his daze and narrowed his eyes. "I made a promise! But, I have no choice but to break it." He paced a hand on the back of the hammer. "Ting, Po, both of you. I am sorry for this." He then pushed down.


	12. Chapter 12

Po breathed out slowly as instructed, feeling a new source of chi flowed his body. He would have rather waited, but it was painfully obvious who was the true master of chi. Master Shifu had rediscovered what the panda's had lost long ago. The true power of chi. Not the ability to take, but the ability to give and heal. Shifu was dealing with two fronts.

One side one side Po was drained. He was going to have to deal with Tai-lung eventually and Shifu wanted to restore his chi. Shen was also back and with Crane and Viper gone they would need all the help they could get. He had reluctantly agreed, but allowed Shifu to give him chi due to another promise, this time suggested by Shifu. How could he resist the power of a pinky promise?

One the other side was Tigress. Shifu had healed her enough to sit before they had started their circle of chi. Shifu's aim was to heal Tigress enough for her to stand on her own and give Po some of his chi back, enough for him to fight if need be.

So far it was working.

Po opened his mouth to speak, his voice picking up, but Shifu quickly silenced him. "I feel fine, Dragon Warrior." His flow of chi remain uninterrupted. "Now, focus on your breathing."

Po nodded and felt Tigress's gaze. He shrunk under it, the expectation. She had been judging him since he revealed that he flung his chi into Kai like it was nobody's business. His breathing started to become more uneven the more he thought about it. They hadn't spoke since.

"Po!"

The panda's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, his hands carried directly to his throat. The chi circle was broken.

Shifu had rushed over to him and was whispering to him. Telling him to breath. Po coughed several times before rubbing his throat. "Sorry, Shifu."

"What happened? One moment you were fine, the next you were gasping for breath! That was clearly not from lack of chi."

Po avoided eye contact. "No, I think you're right." He looked over at Tigress, her expression hadn't changed and she was still looking directly at him. He looked away.

Shifu stepped away from Po and sighed. He turned to Tigress, "Can you walk?"

TIgress placed a hand on the ground, flinching slightly. She struggled, but managed to stand to her feet and walk a few steps forward. She nodded before fixing her gaze back onto Po. "Good," Shifu looked before the Panda and Tiger. "We should move forward, we may be able to make it for lunch"

Po stood to his feet in silence and walked past the Red Panda. He glanced at Tigress before turning his head back to the path. Shifu waited till he was out of hearing distance before he walked over to Tigress. "Is something wrong?"

Tigress scoffed and the two set forward. "I'm thankful for the save, but I'm still angry."

The Red Panda sighed. "Po did what he thought he had to do, besides that was such a long time ago."

Tigress blew air out of her nose. "I know, I wasn't talking about Po."

Shifu's eyes lit up with recognition. "You're mad at me. But why take it out on Po? He seems bothered by your silent treatment."

"I never said I was okay with what he did. But, I'm more concerned with what else he didn't tell me." She looked down at Shifu.

Shifu looked forward, seeing the panda keeping a steady pace in front of them. "I suppose you already know the bulk of it, no harm could come from this. But, don't tell him I told you anything, just to be safe." Tigress nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Why you? Why do you know everything? Why did Po tell you?"

Shifu's expression didn't change. "He didn't. Not at first. I found out on my own."

"On your own?" Her ears flattened against her head. She wasn't sure what was worse, Po not telling her until recently or not being close enough to him to see his hidden pain.

"Yes; although, I did have to threaten him to get him to tell me everything." He smirked, even given the morbid conversation.

"You seem pretty proud of it. What was the threat?"

Shifu's face dropped. "You don't want to know. Keep in mind that it was about a year ago." In truth he had threatened Po with the new relationship the panda had forged with Tigress. It was an empty threat, yes, but Po didn't know that. Not then and not now.

"Guys!" Shifu's ear twitched and he dashed forward, sprinting directly to the Panda, who had stopped. "The valley . . ."

Shifu's eyes widened at the carnage. The Valley of Peace was smoking. Building had been destroyed and he could see large cluster of forces. He presumed they were Shen's. He looked at the Jade Palace. "No! Monkey, Mantis." It was rubble now.

"You guys have better not been in there!" Po started down the descent as Tigress walked up next to Shifu.

"Too late. Shen is here." Her breathing was heavy in weight. She started down the steps as Shifu continued looking at the remains of the Jade Palace.

Shifu's eyes caught sight of the peach tree. It's leaves were glowing a sickly green. He blinked, briefly seeing a ghastly form of Oogway and the leaves returned to their normal color. _Thrice now. Gongmen, Kai, and now this. How many times will I fail?_ "Oogway . . . I am sorry."

* * *

Po almost slipped on his own feet as he ran through the valley, passing the collapsed forms of wolves. He had yet to see a villager's remains. Worry, not broth, was running through his veins at the moment. With the Jade Palace in ruin he had one place to go. The noodle shop.

As he neared the shop he could hear talking. It was hushed, but loud enough for him to recognize the voices. "Dad!" He ran into the shop and slammed into the older panda.

Li sucked in an air of breath as Po rammed into him and wrapped his arms around him. Po coughed once or twice but the older panda paid it no mind and hugged him back. "Go easy on your old man . . . I'm sore."

Po stepped back and looked at the residents at the Noodle shop. They were mostly panda's with a few bunnies, geese, and pigs in the mix. "Yeah, uh wheres dad?"

"Pings not here." Po's reaction to his solemn statement made him jump back and grab at the words he had just spit out. He couldn't be careless in his choice of words, not now. "He's still alive!" He placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "I sent him away with Lei Lei before he could get hurt. We sent someone after him."

"Not just anyone, mind you."

Po turned to the voice. "Mei Mei?"

"Glad to see you're alright too, Po."

Mr. Ping and Lei Lei walked into the shop causing Li to slap his forehead. "I said to grab Ping! Lei Lei is in danger here."

"Cuddles!" Po chuckled as he picked up Lei Lei and twirled the little panda girl around. His smile soon dropped.

"What happened here?" Shifu said as he walked in with Tigress.

Mr. Ping flung his wings about. "Li sent me away, that's what!"

"To the Jade Palace. And why are there wolves?!"

Li looked down. "I thought we were safe. I thought— I thought Shen was gone." Po's eyes widened and Shifu's face softened. "I though he died at Gongmen."

"Speaking of the peacock, where is he?" Tigress unsheathed her claws. "I'd like to have a reunion of sorts."

Lei Lei squirmed in Po's arms. "Stripy Baby!"

Po didn't let go, though. He held on tight and sent Tigress a disapproving look. "Nows not the time." He looked down at the panda cub in his arms. Tigress didn't unsheath her claws.

Li looked dejected. He walked over and placed a hand against the wall. The hammer lying next to him. "Unsheathe your claws, Tigress. You won't have to worry about Shen. Not ever again . . ." He bowed his head in shame.

Po looked over before setting Lei Lei on the ground. She ran over to the now unsheathed Master Tigress. "Dad?" The panda took a step forward, a hand raised in concern.

"I had no choice. He had took everything away from me! How could I just stand by."

"Y— you ki— killed Shen?" Po took a step back, disbelief and pain flashing through his eyes. He clenched his teeth and turned towards Tigress, pain written on his face. "Take Lei Lei out of here." Tigress gave him a look, so close to a glare, but yielding a message. He nodded, understanding her pain and her needs. He turned towards Mei Mei. He no longer had a look of pain. He couldn't bear to hold it anymore. "Take Lei Lei and any of the other kids out of here. They don't need to hear this."

Tigress watched as Mei Mei escorted the kids, Lei Lei and Bao among them, out of the shop. She had her nunchucks with her. She was tense. Tigress was tense. She wanted to be with Po, but refused to speak to him. From anger out of his actions or fear she may say the wrong thing, she wasn't sure. She just couldn't speak, not yet.

"Dad, did you kill Shen?" Li didn't look at him, still staring at the wall. "Dad. Look at me." LI did so reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, son. We've only known each other for a year and I've caused two divides between us. I lied about chi and I killed out of anger and pain. Out of fear." He looked Po in the eyes. "I'm sorry, son."

"I'm not mad." Tigress found herself nodding along. She wasn't angry either. Shen had to go. "I just wouldn't want to subjugate you to the pain. Any pain! I should have been there. I should have protected you, you're my family and when you needed me— need me— I wasn't there."

Tigress's ears flattened against her head. He may have been talking about one thing, but Po's thoughts had mirrored her own. Those were her thoughts for the past few days.

"Just . . . one thing. How?"

Li gestured to the hammer. "I didn't want to y'know."

Po seemed to stare at the hammer for the longest time before he suddenly pulled Li into a hug. "You were always pretty good with a rake." He peeled away from Li and turned to Mr. Ping. He bent down and scooped him into a bear hug.

"So glad you're alright, Po! You too, Li."

"You're just mad I sent you away."

"Ask me to leave my noodle home? Yeah, you're right I'm mad!" He sighed and Po released the hug and stood up. "But, I appreciate your concern."

Shifu coughed, "The Jade Palace?"

Li's mind seemed to click. "Oh right!" His excitement seemed short lived. "Those cannon things that you mentioned. They took it down. I'm sorry, I know that place was important to you."

Shifu nodded. The destruction of the Jade Palace was a heavy burden on his heart, yes, but he was more concerned with something else. "How long?"

"Half a day."

"Monkey? Mantis?"

Li shook his head with some of the other panda's. "We went up there to look for them. We searched everywhere. I'm sorry."

Shifu leaned heavily on his staff and kept his eyes off his students. He didn't want to see their reactions. He bounced slightly as Po plopped down. "No." He pounded the ground with his fists. "No!" He stood to his feet and ran out of the noodle shop.

Tigress quickly ran after him. No form of hesitation.

Shifu sighed and walked further into the shop. "How sure are you that Shen's dead?"

* * *

"Po!"

Po slid to a stop and sighed, dropping to his knees. "Come to talk now?"

"Po . . ."

"They're gone, Tigress. All of them! We can't rescue them from Shen or unjade them from Kai. They are gone. Dead. And it's not even over. Tai-lung can still come back and kill everyone! You, Shifu, Dads, everyone." He placed a paw on the ground. "Do you know what place this is?"

Tigress looked up at the building he was referring to. "The old mill?"

"Yes, how long have you known the others? Years. Decades, even. Crane and Viper will never have a chance to explore their relationship. They were doing pretty good, too. You know, me and Crane used to come here to talk about our views and . . . stuff. Mainly you and Viper. Couldn't bring Monkey or Mantis, we had to get away from them to talk about this stuff. Couldn't bring you or Viper either. You know why." He clenched his fists.

"So, you're saying that you were close to Crane? We all were."

Po snapped back into his daze. "I used to watch Viper ribbon dance. Sometimes I would even . . . try."

"You tried to ribbon dance?"

"Multiple times. Even got Shifu to watch her with me. Never got Crane to though, too nervous. You know Viper misses her dad? She talked about him when she danced. Told me a few stories." He continued on, "Monkey could be harsh at times. He and Matis teased me a lot when we first entered our relationship." Po lightly chuckled. "Monkey often wrote his mother. Once I sat with him as he wrote to her. He wrote about us. About Shifu and how all his almond cookies were going missing. Probably cause I was there. It was supposed to arrive on mother's day. It was a day late. He was upset."

"Po, I know about Monkey's letters. I also know about Viper's love to dance and how nervous Crane was around Viper." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off. He wasn't done. "Mantis doesn't have an immediate family. On mother's day we would hang out. It became a tradition of sorts. You know, with neither of us having mothers." He paused and turned to Tigress. "You've had it the roughest. Maybe I shouldn't be talking about family."

Tigress smiled. "No, continue if it helps you deal."

"It's not about dealing. I don't think I will ever come to terms with happened. But, It could get worse. Way Worse." He turned back around. "Shifu. Every new year, before we go down into the valley, we go up to the peach tree. We took dumplings up the first time. That didn't last long. We light incense for Oogway."

"Po. Shifu's not going to—"

"You."

"What?"

"I can't lose you Tigress. I just can't. We haven't even started out best traditions yet! I can't lose you or anyone else. I don't even have to bring up my dads, they are part of who I am and I almost lost one today." He stood to his feet with Tigress mimicking him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Po. You can count on it."

Po nodded and they started to walk back. "Tigress? Can you promise me one thing?"

Tigress suddenly found her fur stick up. "What?"

Po stopped walking and was looking towards the sky. "When I fight Tai-lung, stay out of it."

"Po."

"Please Tigress!" He held out his pinky and lightly bounced on his toes. She could see great hurt in his eyes covered up by worry. She sighed and agreed, shaking his pinky with her own. No words were necessary. "Now . . . Are you sure it was Tai-lung?"

"Po!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Just a little past noon. Perfect time for lunch!" Mr. Ping was busy in the kitchen, no longer cooking for profit, but cooking for the surviving guests. Po and Tigress had returned from their chat and had taken a seat.

Shifu, however, was in a different situation. Being bombarded with questions by Li Shan and, previously, Mr. Ping. They wanted to know what had happened. Why was Tigress breathing heavy? Why were her clothes torn? Why was Po more down than usual? Why did it look like the three hadn't slept in a day or two?

Shifu rested his hand on the table. He knew the game the panda was playing. It wasn't exactly the easiest topic to bring up. The red panda shifted his eyes to Po and Tigress, Lei Lei and Bao with them. A small smile graced his lips and he turned back to Li, a serious expression had taken refuge. "Let us cut out the small talk. We're adults and we'll treat it as such."

Li had been spitting questions out left and right, they may have been important, but it wasn't the question tainting his mind. "How?"

Shifu guessed that he was sticking to short bits of what he wanted to say. There were kids around after all. "Chi dragon."

"Where?"

"Spirit realm."

"Kai?"

"Kai."

Li sighed. "Is there anything we can do?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes, we have . . . _convinced_ , and I use that term loosely, the Dragon Warrior to take some chi, even if only from me at the time being."

Li tapped the table thoughtfully. "So, did you give any?"

Shifu nodded towards the panda and tiger pair. "To both of them, yes."

Li didn't stop to tap his fingers. They became faster with nervousness. "Why?"

Shifu frowned. They had moved topic to something more personal. Why did he keep it a secret? Li seemed to know that he had kept part of his reasoning hidden. "I told you back up at the palace." He paused, seeing Li's expression stay the same. No hint of anger or recognition. "I'm just trying to be a good father. Don't tell Po I said this, but emphasis on trying."

"Standing to the side is being a good father?"

"I'm not standing to the side. I'm just respecting distance. _Boundaries_. I failed once to solidify a relationship. My leg and heart paid for it."

Li looked off the side, at Po. "So, he's not taking the loss very well, is he?"

Shifu shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm surprised they haven't been separated yet. With Po's fear and Tigress's anger."

"Hey Dads! Shifu!" Shifu and Li turned to Po and TIgress as they stood up. "We're going for a walk, can you take care of Lei Lei and Bao until we get back?"

Li took the initiative. "Yeah, son! No problem. Right Ping? Shifu?" Mr. Ping gave a distant shout of affirmation and Shifu gave a slight nod.

* * *

"Woah, where are all the wolves?"

"Po, focus."

"Right, sorry."

Tigress's ear twitched for the sixth time. "Someone is here." She looked around, worry damaging her features. The same gut wrenching feeling she was so unaccustomed to returned. Her chi turned left and right, threatening to burst inside her. "He's here."

"Who?"

Tigress glared at Po; although, her look was more fear than anger. Po nodded and the two stepped forward, scanning the streets and roofs.

Po was getting tired of looking. He loosened his shoulder and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hey, Tai-lung! We know you're there!" His voice echoed through the village. The two waited before Po shrugged. "Guess he's a no-show."

"It's getting stronger." Po looked over to Tigress, she was getting more and more anxious.

"Only cause the distance has closed." Po, startled, and Tigress, scowling, looked up onto one of the nearby roofs. "Hello, Po."

"Sup, when did you learn my name?"

Tai-lung shrugged. "Not important."

"Yeah! We have a rematch to commence!" Po pointed at Tai-lung. "Buddy, you may have mastered all the scrolls, but— ah, well . . . okay— I got nothing." Po entered an offensive stance. "Regardless! Let's do this!"

"Gladly, Panda." Tai-lung jumped into the air and dove straight down at Po and Tigress.

"Po, move!"

"On it!" Po and Tigress dove out of the way as Tai-lung landed where they once stood. The ground fragmented and shards of earth shot into the air. Po rushed forward.

Tai-lung stood to his feet and faced the panda, blocking a strike and delivering one of his own, causing Po to take a step back. He ran forward and and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to slid back and hold his gut. "Not too easy, now is it? I've been in the spirit realm for half a decade." He started walking forward. "I will not be so easily defeated twice."

"No!" Tai-lung glared at the Panda, having shout out at him. His look loosened once he realized that the panda wasn't even looking at him. "Don't." Tai-lung turned to see Tigress, with her claws outstretched and her sharp fangs bared. "Please, Tigress."

"Are you that much of a fool?! The more warriors you have, the better chance you stand! Why do you think we took out the others first?!"

Po's face contorted into something Tai-lung had never seen on the panda. The expression of rage was not something that fit his foe, more something that fit him or his sister. The panda roared and rushed forward, driving a fist forward. Tai-lung countered with his own strike, the two retracted their hands. Po shook his hand lightly while Tai-lung didn't seem phased.

Tai-lung punched forward and Po grabbed his arm, he pulled and flipping him over. The snow leopard turned in midair and landed on his feet. He roared and rushed the panda.

Tigress watched as the two fought. Po's reminder solidifying her to her promise to the panda. She unsheathed her claws and closed her jaw, was there nothing she could do? She watched as the two fought, Po was at a disadvantage. Whatever training Tai-lung did put him over the panda. A growl was building up in the back of her throat.

Shifu flashed into her mind. He could help Po with this battle. Sadly, though, she came to this realization too late. A strong force smashed into her side and she flew down the street, out of Po's possible view. She rolled on the ground, dust forming in her she stopped, her body cried out in agony, still not completely healed from Shen's attack. She heard a slow maniacal chuckle accompanied by the sound of chains and rock against stone. She could recognize it from anywhere.

She practically sprang to her feat and her pupils dilated. "No."

The yak continued to stroll forward, his face dressed in a smirk. "Nice." He stopped his advance, but continued to swing his jade swords, Tigress's eyes fixated on their circular motion for a minute before glaring at him. "I'm actually quite glad Shen failed to kill you. I can take your chi, now."

Tigress unsheathed her claws and growled, causing Kai to laugh. "What did I tell you people?! Seriously!" She snapped her fangs at him and her paws glowed a light yellow. "Oh, are all of you chi masters, now? Really?" He yanked the chains and caught the two swords in his hands. "Because it won't save you. It didn't save the bug or ape. No, you will suffer the same fate as them, the panda won't save you this time." Kai started to spin his swords, their velocity increasing rapidly. "Your chi will be mine!" He thrust his arms forward, causing his sword to be thrown forward.

Tigress jumped over the blades as they smashed into the ground. She could hear how easily they sliced through the ground, splintering rock. Once on the ground she dropped onto all fours and sprinted for Kai. She didn't know how he survived, but she wouldn't let him take her chi and attack Po. She leaped forward, palm outstretched, as she punched at Kai.

Kai would have blocked, would have. Unfortunately for the yak, the tiger had chi manipulation on her side. He yanked his on his chains, releasing his swords from the ground, and side stepped the stripped warrior. Moving quickly, he grabbed the back of her neck and simultaneously squeezed and lifted, choking her and lifting her into the air. "Easy."

Oh, how he would eat those words.

Kai recoiled once he felt the chi-infested paw slam into chest."What was that, little calf?"

Oh, how she would eat those words.

* * *

"Ow!" Po was not having the best time. His anger-filled strength had worn off and he was now fighting with a snow leopard whose one wish was to see him die. He put up and arm to block, only to get punched just below his block, directly into his stomach. He took a step back and blocked his stomach, Tai-lung smashed his fist into his face. Man, was he tired— and bruised. Po couldn't forget the bruising.

Fortunately, at least for the moment, he would get a breather in the form of his master. Oogway's old staff came flying from the left to smack Tai-lung in the chest. Shifu appeared in a flash in front of Po, effectually blocking Tai-lung. "Po?" His tone was stern and demanding.

"Y— yeah?" Po wasn't sure if he stuttered from pain or fear. His shoulders sunk. Nope, he knew which one it was. Fear, definitely fear.

"Where's Tigress?"

Po was suddenly aware that Tigress was gone, no longer a bystander. "Uh . . ."

"Po?"

"Yes, master."

"Go, find my daughter. I will hold off Tai-lung."

Po nodded and sprinted off, his ears picking up the new fight of father and son, a really angry son. And also that other one. He heard Tigress yell out, she was on the offensive. He focused on picking up his pace and looked down around the corner. Before his eyes could widen, he was smashed into a building, a figure of brick muscle being the projectile. Oh, how that hurt.

"Hey, Tigress." Po tried to keep the whining out of his voice. He settled on a groan. "What's going on?"

"Po." Tigress stood up, obviously less phased than Po. "We have a _huge_ problem."

Po looked forward to see Kai marching towards them. Denial? Suprise? Fear? "Oh, that is a problem. Wait! This means we can get the others back!" He leapt to his feet. "It's not over!"

Kai dropped onto all fours and charged the two. Po's eyes widened. "Wait, how are we—" Kai slammed into the two, sending the two in opposite directions. Po rolled to his feet, realization sweeping across his features. He looked past the yak and tiger, spotting Shifu and Tai-lung. "Tigress! Help Shifu!" _Get out of here._

Po shrugged off the glare the tiger was giving him. "Just go! We need Shifu if we are going to beat Kai!" _You're safer fighting Tai-lung than Kai._

Po eyed Kai as he walked towards him. "So, this is your plan? To fight me alone?" HIs eyes glowed a light green, searching Po's chi.

Po immediately recognized what he was doing. It made him uncomfortable. "Hey!"

Kai frowned. "Why is your chi so . . . weak?"

"Oh— uh— I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about?"

Kai snorted and charged, throwing his swords ahead of him. Po jumped backwards as the swords smashed into where he was just standing. He was thrown backwards, smashing into the wall of the house behind him. Po looked up and Kai was in front of him in a flash, grabbing him by the neck.

Po wasn't sure exactly what shattered as he was slammed into the ground. The ground shattered under his weight and he felt Kai let him go. "Now, that was easy." Po placed his elbows under him and tried to push himself up. Kai's hoof smashed him back into the ground. "Seriously? LIsten, you're broken. You've lost the majority of your friends and you lost your palace." He grabbed Oogway's amulet. "You chi will be mine soon enough." He let go of the amulet and plucked a few pendants off his chain belt. "There is even more for you to lose." He brought in the amulets close to his face. "Draw the red panda away."

* * *

Tigress slid back, almost tripping over her own feet. She growled lightly and charged the snow leopard. She attacked in conjunction with Shifu. Her punch and his kick. Tai-lung blocked her attack with his arm and kicked Shifu away. He grabbed her arm and threw her aside. Tigress rolled to her feet and charged again, throwing a series of punches. Tai-lung dodged the first one, shifting out of the way, and countered or blocked the rest. "You think you can achieve victory?" He uppercut her and punched her in the stomach. "It's not your destiny!" He kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. He growled and turned to Shifu who had lunged at him.

Shifu tucked in one of his legs and outstretched the other, Oogway's staff still tightly in his hold. Tai-lung jumped at the red panda, his claws outstretched. The two neared each other he yelled as he struck downwards.

Tigress watched as Shifu smashed into the ground and skid away from Tai-lung, Oogway's staff now out of his reach and at the snow leopards feet. She was at Shifu's side as fast she could make it. "Shifu?" He looked up at her, pain written across his features. "Your leg."

Shifu winced as he moved to a standing position. "I've failed . . . again." He was leaning off of his now injured left leg. "I'm sorry."

"Shifu . . . " She was suddenly pushed out of the way.

"Look out!" Shifu let out a shout of pain as the jaded Monkey slammed into him, knocking him over. His injured leg was grabbed and Monkey started dragging him away, further into the village. The jaded Crane flew above and flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind at Tigress, knocking her off her feet. The jaded forms of Mantis and Viper rushed forward at Shifu, with jade Crane on their tails.

Shifu kicked Monkey off of him and flipped onto his feet, cringing in pain. He shook his head at Tigress as she stood up. "I'll distract them. Find Po and get out of here! Do whatever it takes!" He shielded himself as he was hit by the jaded form of Mantis, getting knocked out of her sight and followed by the four jaded students.

Tigress clenched her paws and turned to Tai-lung. He was smirking and then he pointed to her right. She didn't look, intent to keep him in her sights while listening for Po. She felt a heavy weight smash into her sides, pain erupting from her ribs.

She staggered before catching her footing and looked to see Po on the ground, beaten and broken. "I'm so sorry." He said hoarsely as Tigress grabbed him by the shoulders and hosted him to his feet, allowing him to lean against her. "This— this is all my fault. If I had just told you— trusted you— from the get-go, then we wouldn't be here in this mess. I'm sorry."

"Po—"

"That's it?" She turned to Kai as he walked towards them. He chuckled. "Your last words? 'I'm sorry'?"

They were both injured. Scarred, bruised, they had broken bones. It scarred her to admit, but they wouldn't survive this. "It's not something we could avoid. We're not going to make it, Po. Not with Kai and Tai-lung."

"No . . . I can't— I won't lose you."

"No choice, Dragon Warrior." Tigress had learned so their heads were positioned so their muzzles touched; yet, she could still see the snow leopard and yak. "We were doomed from the start." She closed her eyes. "How about we make this one last?" She waited until Po grabbed her arm, a signal that he was ready.

Tigress moved and initiated their intimate interaction. Their supposedly last kiss. She allowed herself to melt into it. After this, she would be ready to face Kai for the last time. Tigress didn't even stop her tail from swooshing back and forth as her ears flattened against her head.

Kai had one thought running through his mind, or rather a memory flashing across his mind. Oogway had once said, ' _We were doomed from the start.'_. Kai's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. This whole situation reminded him too much of Oogway and what they used to be. He gripped his jade swords and resisted the urge to grab the jade amulet around his neck.

By now the panda and tiger had pulled apart and were leaning their foreheads together. Kai, knocked out of his recent burst of emotion and memories, scowled at them. "Last words?"

Po quickly hugged Tigress. "Don't worry, Ti. My last words will be worthy of the title." He locked his hands together behind Tigress's back. "You ready?"

He felt her nod. To be honest, he wasn't feeling ready himself, but he knew he couldn't hesitate. He forced his hands apart slightly, gripping his index finger with two fingers from his other paw. He lifted his pinky, his last phrase thrown across his mind into the situation at play. "Skadoosh."


	14. Chapter 14

The spirit realm, a desolate and lonely place. It spanned for large amounts of territory making the few masters that lived there utterly lost and divided. For the first time in years, it sparked with golden energy. _Golden Chi_. It had been a very long time since it was fully golden and now only a sliver remained. Oogway's lasting residue in the realm he found so peaceful.

A golden explosion shook the jade sky, but only for a moment. The energy disappeared leaving two figures in it's wake. ONe of them breathed a sigh in relief, "Oh, man. That was a close—OW!"

Po clutched his head as he backed away from the figure in front of him. "What was that for?!"

"You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"Kai was going to kill us! Jade us! You know, like the others . . . we are ALIVE! That is all that matters." Po took a deep breath to calm himself.

Tigress snorted at Po's reasoning. "We abandoned everyone we care about."

"No, no ,no. Don't look at it like that. If Kai got our chi then who could stand in his way? We would just be helping him. Besides we don't have to stay here. I left before!"

"And we can leave. How do we do it?"

Po chuckled nervously, twiddling his fingers together. "Well, I kinda did a yin-yang symbol made of chi to leave. Here, you try it."

Tigress thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Leaving now won't help the situation. You need your chi."

Po groaned, "This again?"

"Shifu only gave you a portion of your chi back. I will give you the rest." She sat down. "Now, sit."

"But—"

"SIT!"

Po's ears folded back. "Tigress, listen. Promise me that you won't over exert yourself. I don't want to see you hurt over me."

Tigress sighed, if they had any chance to give Po back his chi, it was now. She wanted to see this through to the end. It was the only way Kai could be beat. Not to mention Tai-lung. Well, at least she didn't have to deal with Shen anymore. "Fine." She held out her pinky, ready to make the promise.

Po stared at her outstretched paw. His face was blank, devoid of emotion.

That worried Tigress, she had never seen Po so lifeless, so broken. He reached a paw forward and clasped it around her arm and pulled her into a hug. He had pulled her into an embrace. He whimpered, "I'm sorry."

A few minutes went by before Po let her go, Tigress realized one thing; the damage wasn't just physical.

They were both sitting now. Po took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Tigress nodded and put a paw forward. It sparked with golden energy. Po eyed it nervously. "Um . . . Tigress maybe we should take it a little slow . . ."

Tigress's paw lit up with golden energy, a light glow of chi.. "I'll be fine, Po."

Po looked down at his now dimly lit gold body. The streams of Tigress's chi didn't falter even as the minutes ticked by. "How much chi do you even have?"

Tigress didn't respond, focused on her own thoughts. _Where is all this coming from?_

"Hey, Tigress?"

She grunted as a response, trying to keep her focus on the task at hand.

"How do you think Shifu's fairing?" Tigress's ear twitched at the red panda's name. Their last encounter now brought to the centerpoint of her thoughts. There was no doubt in her mind; Shifu would lose.

* * *

Shifu grabbed the jaded Monkey by the shoulders and grunted as he threw him over his shoulder towards the jaded Crane. It stopped the immediate attack that almost came. Shifu landed on his right leg, his left leg hung in the air. He flipped backwards as Mantis jumped at him. Shifu cringed at seeing the different shade of green Mantis wore. He would not get used to this.

Shifu's ears twitched and he turned to the jaded snake advancing towards him. He blocked her attack and grabbed the end of her tail, swinging her into the jade form of Crane, bringing them both down to the ground. Shifu entered a stance, keeping his left leg off the ground.

HIs students gathered in front of him. Their eyes glowed and their mouths creaked open. "Red Panda, why do you resist? You have no hope."

Shifu narrowed his eyes. "There will always be hope, Kai. Many have tried to take that away and you will not succeed."

"Oh, we'll see about that." The jombies pounced forward, putting Shifu on the defensive. He blocked a strike from Monkey and jumped backwards. Crane charged him, slicing a jade wing at him. Shifu sidestepped the attack and kicked Crane in the chest. He blocked an attack from Mantis, Shifu's eyes widened slightly before he hit the bug away and kicked the approaching Viper back.

"Interesting. The more you use—" He jumped forward and kicked Monkey in the cheek, causing him to smash into Crane's jaded form. He landed and hopped twice to hand onto his right foot. "The less unity they have. Not to mention that you exert your own control, not their own techniques."

He heard Kai laugh, from four different directions. "Oh, you think you're so smart. Don't you! Well, news flash, you're the last one left and I will soon have your chi. It's . . . exceptional."

"You will be stopped!"

"By who?! The panda has already failed. There is no way you can succeed."

"Where there is a will, there is a way!" Shifu jumped into the air, aiming a kick downwards. His foot glowed a deep gold as he smashed into the jaded form of monkey. A explosion of gold energy forced monkey back into his pendant form. Shifu landed and turned to see the other jaded warriors enter their pendant forms and lift into the sky.

Shifu didn't miss a beat. He started to run as fast as he could to the noodle shop, ignoring the gold and jade clouds formed in a thunderstorm. As his students would say—he choked up on that thought—he had the speed of a demon. He ignored the pain in his leg, although his speed was greatly reduced, he reached his destination in no time.

The noodle shop.

* * *

"He has most likely already been absorbed by Kai."

Po sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Tigress's ear twitched and the chi flow stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

 _Metal against stone._ That particular sound could send shivers down her spine and spawn nightmares for weeks.

"Tigress?"

She heard a distant laugh and the sound of an object soaring through the air. She whipped around, just in time to catch a dagger aimed for her back. She tossed it aside. "Stay back, Po."

Po didn't reply, his eyes glued on the white figure descending towards them. The peacock landed with a thud, his talons sending sparks into the air. "Finally made it. Look at you two!" He started circling around the two, his talons scraping the ground. "Trapped and alone. Tell me, _panda_ , how does it feel losing everything you have worked towards? To have everything ripped from your grasp? You goals. Your dreams. Your life. How does it feel, hm? HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

Po stood to his feet. "I probably shouldn't be surprised. Look, Shen, we don't have to do this. We're all dead here, right?"

Shen chuckled, "My one chance to make you suffer and you think I'll just let it pass? I know you can still leave and I can't allow that." He took out his sword and swirled it in his wing. "You will become a resident here with me." Shen dashed forward, swing his sword at the panda. Po ducked and held out a paw, a signal to let Tigress give this fight to him. She hadn't intervened yet, so it must have worked.

Po backed up and kicked the blade away. "Shen, stop! You have nothing to gain from this? Haven't you caused and experienced enough pain?!" He rolled to the side to avoid a swipe of the sword. "Shen! C'mon!"

Shen's eyes held fury as he attacked, his swipes getting progressively faster. Po caught the blade in between his two paws and kicked upwards, knocking the sword from Shen's grasp. It also cut Po's paw. "Ah! Metal cut!" He backed up, nursing his paw. "That hurts." He looked forward and gasped as several daggers head his way. He maneuvered, ducking and twisting out of the way.

Tigress had enough at this point. She charged in, running on all fours to close the distance faster. She slammed into Shen, stopping his assault on Po. "Remember me?"

"Of course." Shen twisted his body and slashed a metal talon across her cheek. Tigress stumbled back and Po gasped. A soft golden light was coming from the cut and slowly healing the wound.

Shen laughed at this. Tigress charged forward slamming her clenched paw into Shen's chest and throwing him to the ground. He didn't stop laughing. He stood to his feet. "Go ahead, do something worse."

Tigress snarled. _I have to end this, before someone other than Shen gets hurt._ She dashed forward and slammed Shen into the ground She would have to go for his weak spot, his neck. She slammed her foot down, never noticing how Shen made no effort to stop the attack. When she turned back to Po, he was watching with sad eyes.

"Tigress . . ." He trailed off and looked at the downed Peacock.

Tigress avoided eye contact with the panda. "It had to be done."

"Oh, you really believe that, huh?" Tigress whipped around, horror filling her eyes. "You don't understand, do you? You can't die here. We, as Spirit Warriors, connect to this place. Our bodies," He rubbed his neck. "Will fix themselves due to the heightened chi in this realm." Shen's wicked smile widened. "We have immortality, here."

Tigress growled. "Immortal? No one is immortal."

Shen chuckled. "Really? I'm sure that you just crushed my neck." His smile dropped. "Similar to the other panda."

Tigress smiled and Po frowned, "If Li Shan can kill you, so can I."

"Li Shan." Shen whispered the name before smiling again. "I guess I'll have to thank him when he gets here."

Tigress's smile dropped and her eyes widened. "What?"

"Tell me something, tiger. How easy would it have been for you to escape if I wasn't here?" His smile widened as he watched their expressions grow into horror. "If there's one thing I wouldn't trust Kai with, it would be stratagy; he's not too good at it. I knew you would come back here and someone had to stop you from returning. Unfortunately, I only realized this fact after we had already returned."

Po shook his head. "You—you didn't. You wouldn't."

"Don't say that like you know me, PANDA! Revenge has always been everything to me. We contrast in every way."

"Shen, I—"

"Unlike the tiger."

Po took a step back and looked at Tigress. "No, she's not like you."

"Really now? Can't you feel the anger radiating from her? She is . . . furious. She wants to kill me. _Like how I want to kill you_."

A roar erupted from Tigress's mouth and she charged at Shen, her claws unsheathed. Shen laughed as she swiped at his chest. He watched in satisfaction as his wounds were covered in chi that had the color of blood. "I don't have to fight you, you're already there." He scowled and jumped into the air, his train snapped open. He pumped his wings forward, daggers flying from his sleeves. Several of the daggers nicked Tigress in the arms and legs. A soft golden light came from her wounds. "However, you're in my way."

Po watched as the two faced off. If he was a betting man, he would bet on Tigress. But, that was the least of his concerns. He looked down at his paw. He had most of his chi, now. It was a good feeling. He narrowed his eyes at the cut, no dim light came from it.

"Okay, seriously . . . that is totally not fair."

 **-Author's Note- Sorry about that, kind of hit a period of writer's block for this story. Almost went back to write the beginning eight chapters, as well. Might revamp them when this is all said and done and after I posted the "deleted scenes". Anyways, that's all. -Author's Note-**


	15. Chapter 15

The noodle had become a dark place where no one spoke out of turn. Most of the surviving animals had left for the southern farms, a temporary safe haven from the danger in the valley. However, there was still three figures at the noodle shop. Three aching figures.

Li delicately tightened the bandages around the leg, he looked his patent in the eye. "Sorry, I'm no healer."

Shifu was tired beyond belief. The other two could see that. He held up a paw, swaying from lack of energy. "I know. We need to leave."

Li opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. "Not until we get some solid answers! What happened out there, uh? Where's Po?"

Shifu didn't say anything, his silence was enough to give Li Shan and Mr. Ping dread. Shifu closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Beneath his mask he was gritting his teeth.

Li put a paw down to Ping, signaling him to be quiet. "Shifu . . . you _need_ to tell us what happened. I know it hurts, but we deserve to know why our son isn't here. If the situation was switched, wouldn't you want to know what happened to Tigress?" He waited for Shifu's response. He got tired of waiting, "Look, Shifu. I know you've been under a lot of stress. Heck, you've been keeping a bad secret for just about a year. Then—y'know—all this _crap_ happens. Two of your most deadly enemies are back from the dead for vengeance. I know it's taken a tole."

Shifu's ear had shot up and his eyes have opened. " _Two_?"

Li Shan and Mr. Ping shared a brief look before Mr. Ping spoke up. "Yeah, two. Is someone else there?"

Shifu's mind race, he had never stated that the yak had returned. _They still didn't know. Nobody did._ "We need to leave." He stood to his feet . . . well, foot.

Li grabbed his shoulder. "Shifu, please tell us."

Shifu sighed, "Once we get to the Southern Farms."

"No, you need to tell us now."

Mr. Ping agreed, "We've been in the dark for far too long, Shifu. If we're ever going to be a family, you can't hide everything from us."

Shifu froze, a wave of cold anger shot up his spine. His ears went limp and he grit his teeth. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before speaking, "You wouldn't be able to handle the truth. It's clear, you're denying what you already know. You know what I refuse to say and you refuse to believe it. You think that there is something out of the obvious going on? You're wrong, both of you. I failed, that's all there is too it." He started limping forward again, "Now, let's go. There is no way we will survive if we stay."

"No . . ." Mr. Ping looked up. "Po can't be—"

"Our son isn't dead, Shifu! Po is stronger than that. He defeated Kai, remember that?"

Shifu had lost all his anger, only sadness remained. "No, both Po and Tigress were not enough to stand up to Kai."

* * *

Kai gripped the jade pendant in his hoof. He had been staring at it for a few minutes now and Tai-lung was starting to get impatient. But, he held his tongue. He was aware of the power Kai held, even though Tai-lung was strong, he would fall eventually. "We're splitting."

Tai-lung's eyes widened as Kai let the amulet fell, swinging in place around his neck. "What?"

Kai didn't laugh or chuckle as Tai-lung thought he would, "We have won. There is no more of a use for an . . . alliance. Although, I will keep my word and let you live. Besides, I have _other_ things to do." He looked up at the remains of the Jade Palace. He started to walk away, before stopping to turn to Tai-lung. "Oh, be smart and stay out of my way." He dropped onto all fours and sprinted forward to his new destination: The remains of the Jade Palace.

Tai-lung watched him go, relief passing through his mind. He had thought Kai would turn against him in the end, but it seemed Kai was loyal to his own promises. Tai-lung closed his eyes.

 _A few year had passed since they had met in the Spirit Realm, hate flowed through both of their veins, they had become . . . friends. However, that one day was one of fear, if anything. That was the day they met Kai, the collector. He had yet to defeat Oogway for the first time. Tai-lung remembered their fight with the yak, his fight. Neither of them stood a chance. Kai took their chi._

 _Once they were free, it was a while before they had seen Kai again. He proposed an offer Shen couldn't refuse: revenge. All three of them agreed that the panda needed to die and a second shot at life would be nice, but Tai-lung had other thoughts running free in his mind. Could Kai be trusted? The yak that had killed him and his friend now offering an alliance._

It had seemed to work out, except for the fact that Shen was gone. Tai-lung sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the peach petals. One thing was certain, things would not stay this way forever.

* * *

 _That tiger is a pain._ Shen landed on the ground, his knees bending from pressure. It was all fun and games at first, but Shen soon realized that time was not on his side. The panda would leave eventually.

"Don't you see—" A powerful fist slammed into his chest, knocking the wind from him. His wing was grabbed and he was thrown further from his goal. "Worthless . . ."

"Tigress! We need to get out of here!" Shen looked past the storming anger of the tiger to the worry of the panda. "Forget about my chi, okay! We need to leave!"

Tigress didn't look at Po. "You leave, I'll cover you."

Shen narrowed his eyes as a million thought ran through his mind; he need some way to get to the panda. _I lost. I DIED for this! Nothing!_

"What! No way, you go first!"

Shen watched as Tigress turned to the panda and the two started arguing. "Hello?" Shen sighed, they were ignoring him. _No! They wouldn't ignore me, Lord Shen._ "Hello?!" _That settles that_. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" Po and Tigress turned to the peacock. "ALWAYS WEAK, TOO FRAGILE. I WILL NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED, UNDERAPPRECIATED, I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! I am Lord Shen, the rightful ruler of Gongmen city. And you, panda, will not stand in the way of my destiny any longer."

"Well then, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the . . . uh, what do Spirit Warriors sleep on anyway? If they even sleep." Po scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, Tigress get out of here, I'll distract Shen."

"Po—"

"I can leave anytime I want to, Tigress. But, I won't leave without you. I'll be fine! Just, leave and I'll follow, okay." Po stepped forward, "Quick, before Shen gets any bright ideas."

Tigress nodded. She sighed as she pulled the chi out her and made a swirling motion with her foot. She chi left a ring of the yin and yang, but nothing happened. She felt blocked, as if her chi locked up and couldn't spring free. She tested the chi in her paw, letting it flow. It sprung to life, as if she had an unlimited source of chi, infinite life force. Her eyes widened at the notion. _Was she dead?_

She turned to Shen's cackle, "Look at you fools! Did you actually believe that would work?"

Po was staring wide eyed at Tigress. "I—I don't understand."

Shen sighed, "Do I need to spell it out for you, panda? Well, it starts like THIS!"

Po rolled out of the way of the daggers. He started backing up as Shen started swiping at him with daggers firmly grasped in his wings. After a few swipes, Po grabbed both of Shen's wings, forcing his arms into an X shape to hold Shen down.

"Your tiger friend is dead, panda. She is a Spirit Warrior, now."

"No! I refuse to believe that! Tigress try again!"

"Po, Shen's right. I can't leave." She had tried three time by now.

"B—but you're here—"

"Because of you!" Po glared at the peacock, tears threatening to break through. Shen laughed, "Oh, the irony! You save her from Kai just to kill her yourself!"

"No . . ."

"Yes. So, one more time." Shen jumped into the air, his wings still being held by Po and kicked the panda's chest. Po slid backwards, stumbling over his own feet. Shen watched as Po's chest fur started to turn red where he kicked. "How does it feel?"

Po breathing became erratic as he turned and ran over to Tigress. Shen watched as he did, satisfied with the trauma he caused. "Tigress!" He grabbed Tigress by the shoulders. "It can't be true! C'mon there has to be another way."

"Po, there is no other way. You're lucky that you know one way, at all."

"No, I can't leave without you!"

"You have to defeat Kai. If you don't then everyone else we have ever known will stay dead." She eyed Shen out of the corner of her vision. "You have to leave without me."

"No, I c—can't. I won't!"

"Oh, but you have to." Po and Tigress turned to the approaching peacock. "You have to leave her behind."

Tigress stepped in front of Po and put a paw in front of him. "Go!"

"No, Tigress listen—"

"You have to live, Po! You _can_ still live! It's my job to make sure you stay alive and safe. You need to grow without me."

Po didn't respond, realizing she was right and wouldn't forgive him if he stayed. Tears started to flow freely and he clenched his paws, "I—I'll be back, I will _not_ abandon you."

"I know."

Shen smiled wilde, his grin stretching way too far. He whispered under his breath, "Run run, little panda. But, you cannot hide, cannot run from what you have seen or experienced today."

Po pushed his chi out, no longer making eye contact with Tigress. "I promise, Ti. I will win this for you." And with that, he swept his foot on the ground, causing chi to spring forth and surround him in a bubble. _This is way different than before_.

He looked forward and saw Tigress's outline through the swirling golden energy. His heart ripped in half. There was no coming back from this. This wasn't like when he sacrificed himself to take Kai away or when he stood against Shen. He wasn't the one who was dead, she was. _He had killed her_. He let the golden energy swarm him, although it felt relatively cold.

"I'm so sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

Shifu was tired of this conversation, or just tired in general. To be honest, he didn't really know. "You two can't stop me. If Kai is left alone to gather even more chi, it doesn't matter how much natural chi I have, it won't be enough. He needs to be stopped." He may have been limping, but there was still a chance everyone could return, given Kai had taken their chi. And if that chance existed, he had a responsibility to try.

"Shifu, we've lost everyone else, you're apart of the family too, don't do this." Mr. Ping said, giving Shifu some pause.

"Look Shifu," Li walked over. "We understand your pain, you're not the only one who lost a child. Besides, we've always found a way,"

Shifu sighed and looked ahead, "I lost six children. And correction, Po always found a way,"

Po landed on all fours, _hard_. He breathed out, golden dust flowing from his lungs. He shifted to stand on his feet, wiping away the fresh tears resting on his cheeks. He looked around, noticing he was at the top of the stairs of the Jade Palace, the ruined Jade Palace. "Why bring me here?" There was a sudden pull on his chi, a very familiar pull. "Kai." Po practically hissed. He may have lost Tigress, but he would free his friends, even if it killed him.

He walked forward, stepping over the rubble to get inside what remained of the Jade Palace, half of the foundation was destroyed and the other half barely holding up. It momentarily distracted him, he had never seen it in such disarray before. His home had been destroyed. He snapped out of his daze at the sight of the yak. Kai was standing in the room alone, holding Oogway's amulet tightly. He must've been reminiscing.

"Kai!" The sudden yell of the panda startled the yak, forcing his grip on the amulet to evaporate and the amulet to drop around his neck. "Where's Tai-lung?!"

Kai turned to face him, surprised that the panda had returned. " You're back, already? I thought you would've taken more time. As for Tai-lung, he's gone. He was no longer useful to me so I discarded him, set him free."

Po growled, "So, it's just you and me." He clenched his paws, digging his claws into his palm. "I'm taking my friends back, by force if necessary,"

Kai smirked, "You can try, Panda. But, you will fail. Just as everyone before you. Even the great Oogway,"

Po slammed his foot into the ground and launched forward, his fur bristling at the sudden rush of rage. He punched forward, forcing Kai to grip his hand. "Is that it?"

"No!" Po flipped up and kicked Kai in the neck. The yak coughed at the impact and released his grip on the panda. Po rushed forward, jumped up, and kicked Kai in the chest. Po landed on the ground and quickly kicked one of Kai's legs. Kai stumbled backwards and Po slammed his shoulder into Kai's chest.

"You think you can beat me like this?!" Kai turned his feet, allowing them to skit against the ground. He gripped the panda by the shoulder and threw him into the air. "I'm the Spirit Warrior!"

Po narrowed his eyes and gripped a pillar as he flew by. He circled around the pillar, his claws scrapping a descendant circle in the pillar, and launched back at Kai, slamming his feet into Kai's face. He backflipped back onto the ground and entered a defensive stance.

Kai turned his head to look down at Po, and to the Panda's surprise he chuckled. He whipped his face, "How did that feel? Did it satisfy you?" He grabbed Po's wrist and the Panda pulled, trying to free himself. Fear flashed in the panda's eyes once he realized that he couldn't break free. "Did you not learn from last time? I'm the Spirit Warrior, you cannot out muscle me! No one ever could, not even the great, late Oogway." He gripped harder and twisted his body and threw Po through the wall, into the courtyard.

Po burst through the wall and skidded across the ground. Rock and debris landed around him and he breathed in heavy, shaky, deep breaths. He placed two paws on the ground. He took a moment to stabilize himself before trying to push himself up, that is until a heavy hoof was placed on his back. "As much entertainment as you provide, you've run out of entertainment. You're done, panda. This is our third and last battle,"

Po grit his teeth, "Why? Why do you do this?!"

"I've always done this, Panda. And if you think Oogway never did then . . . well, you don't know your history." He picked Po off the ground and hoisted him into the air.

"Oogway . . . would never do something to cause pain. He isn't like you,"

Kai laughed, "He might not directly cause you pain, but he is partly responsible for this,"

Kai's hooves turned a sickly green and Po squirmed, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to know, but Oogway isn't the _monk_ you believe him to be." His energy started to run across Po, slowly converting his body into jade. "You were a lasting opponent, you beat me once then failed twice. Similar to Oogway. But, don't feel bad. It was stacked in my favor from the beginning,"

Po's eyes flashed gold, "No!" He balled up his fists and slammed them into Kai's arm. Waves of golden chi pulsated from the impact. Kai let go of Po and the panda kicked him in the stomach, blasting him backwards.

Kai slid across the ground, his back slamming into a large piece of rubble. Golden smoke rose from his body. He shook his head and locked his eyes on Po, "That's it! That's the chi worth stealing!"

Po's eyes widened, his hard glare quickly morphing into a look of happy surprise, "No way . . ."

Kai opened his mouth to speak, to question why the panda wasn't paying attention to their fight, when a tremendous amount of chi slammed into his side.

Po's attention didn't focus to Kai when he was launched into yet another rubble pile. Kai was already sick of rubble. "Shifu . . .? You're alive?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Po. I thought your chi was taken." Shifu smiled, "Kai's chances are lower than I thought."

Po turned to Kai, his face suddenly devoid of emotion. "Let's end this, then." His paws glowed. "Ready?"

Shifu nodded and Kai glared at the two, "You think you can beat me? You both may have splendid chi, but I defeated you before! Not only that, but Oogway's chi is mine!"

"We get it." Po stepped forward, "Oogway this, Oogway that. Yeah, he beat you. But, that doesn't matter. It's just you and us. Anyone else I would have given a second chance, but you. You have something we want. Our friends!" Po jumped forward, "Give them back!"

Shifu grit his teeth, "No! Together!"

Shifu easily caught up to Po, despite his injury. "We need to work together, Po!"

Po nodded and rolled to the side, dodging Kai's attack. Kai turned to the panda and gripped his chains. He swung them wildly, making sure to put some distance between him and Shifu as possible, then he swung at Po. And explosion of jade chi shook the ground.

Shifu jumped at Kai, kicking forth with glowing feet. Chi meet a sword of jade. Shifu squinted Shifu grabbed the handle of the blade and flipped over Kai's weapon, kicking forward, hitting the yak in the chest. Kai stumped backwards as Shifu grabbed the chain.

Shifu's fists glowed and he squeezed on the chain links, forcing them to glow gold. He quickly chopped the chains, shattering them upon impact.

Po walked out of the green smoke, "KAI!"

Kai looked at the panda and then back to Shifu, "Maybe I should've had the cat stick around,"

"Face it, Kai, you've lost." Shifu stepped forward and Kai could practically feel the chi radiating from Po.

Kai gripped his last Jade Sword, "I promise you, I will not—" An iron wok smashed into his head, it fell to the ground and rolled past Shifu. "W— what?"

"Hey!"

Kai whipped to the side as a war-hammer slammed into his chest. Kai slid backwards, dropping his word. His chain was grabbed and the hammer slammed into the ground, shattering the connection of chains. Kai looked down upon the old panda, snarling.

Shifu slid in front of Li, "Get back!"

"We're here to help," Mr. Ping said, picking up the wok.

"Yeah, no." Po slid in front of shifu and slammed his chi engulfed fist into Kai's stomach.

Kai's eyes widened. He could feel the chi rushing through his body, "Don't think you—"

Shifu put his hands forward, a wave of chi entering Po's body and rushing into Kai's.

Kai's eyes widened even further, his mouth agape, and his body pulsated with golden chi. He stumbled backward, tripping, slipping, and his back slammed against a pile of debris. "H— how?"

Shifu had narrowed his eyes at Po, "Good attack, but risky and dangerous. Putting all your chi into that attack could have backfired, terribly." He looked at Kai, who was struggling to stand.

"Not over yet, he still has a bit of chi left,"

Six out of seven of Kai's medallions turned from a jade to amber shade. They sprung off and flew around Shifu and the others. Po covered his eye as the masters reformed. He opened them to see his friends. "Hey guys." He smiled uneasily, still aware of Kai's presence.

Mantis looked at himself, "Am I the right shade? I can't tell!"

Po nodded and turned to Kai, "I'll be right back,"

Shifu smiled and approached his students. He nodded to Ox and Croc and his eyes scanned the group of freed masters. There was only one missing. His smile dropped, "Where's Tigress?" The group itself turned to look around.

Viper slithered up to the red panda, "Wait, you don't know where she is?"

Shifu shook his head and looked past the four Jade Palace Masters and the Gongmen Masters to see Po had approached Kai.

Kai laughed, his chest split open and a blinding gold light seeped out, "I really hate rubble now, but don't think this is the end. I'll be back,"

Po growled and ripped off Oogway's pendant, "This is the end. I don't know how you came back, but it won't happen again. I've lost too much to be forgiving anymore." He tossed the pendant to the side and put two paws forward. "You won't come back, trust me." His paws glowed a dark gold and he waved his hands in a circular motion.

"What are you—" Kai felt his body twist and turn, his chi tightening and conforming. He screamed as his body turned to golden chi, a mass of swirling light and dark colors, and flew into Po's Paws. Po grit his teeth, having to force it upon himself to do this, as Kai's energy concentrated and turned into something frighteningly familiar.

 _A pendant_.

He held the pendant and looked at it with sad eyes. He breathed deeply, his head head feeling faint. He clutched the pendant tighter and scanned the ground, looking for something in particular.

The string that was used for Oogway's pendant.

He picked it off the ground, as soon as he did, Oogway's pendant glowed a light gold, before a burst of energy warped it to the Spirit Realm. Po tied Kai's new pendant onto the now empty string. He placed it around his neck, "Never again," Po didn't smile, but he allowed himself to finally fall, to finally get some rest.

 **Author's Note: (Oh boy, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Hopefully that doesn't happen again, especially since this is the second-to-last chapter. The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts. It's been a fun ride, one of the best actually, but it's soon to come to an end. Chapter 17 will hopefully be out soon, within the next week if things go well. )**


	17. Chapter 17

Shifu laid the papers out across the table. Mr. Ping sat next to the red panda and Li Shan looked over his shoulder. Their eyes zipped about, soaking in every word on the document. "Mr. Ping, we could use your . . . expertist. I know you'll want to be there for Po, but your food is comfort food,"

"Don't be silly, Shifu. I'll always cook and cooking together will help him. Even if he doesn't even cook, he'll know I'm there for him." Mr. Ping sighed, "I'm not the one who lost a daughter."

Shifu's ears drooped. "I know,"

Li placed a large paw on Shifu's shoulder, "Look, Shifu, we're here for you. I know what's it's like to lose family. I know how it hurts, trust me. When Shen attacked—"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry for your wife. And I know you know how I feel, but let's leave it at that. I will get through this, only differently." He focused on the papers. "It's in a month."

"A month?" Li Shan and Mr. Ping looked at each other, the words exiting their mouths in perfect sync.

Mr. Ping cleared his throat. "Why wait a month? I thought you wanted the funeral as soon as possible,"

"I care more about everyone being comfortable— as comfortable as possible— then I do time or price. Master Crane's mother and Master Viper's parents and sisters can only come so fast." He rested his head in his paws, "I will not have them go through with this without as much family as possible."

"Speaking of family, where is Po?"

Shifu sighed at Li Shan's question, "He said he was going to be busy for awhile,"

"Hey guys." Golden smoke trailed off the panda's body, fresh from the Wuxi Finger Hold transferring him into the Spirit Realm.

Tigress whipped around and her amber orbs locked onto his jade ones. But, instead of relief or happiness, he only saw fear. "What are you doing here? Did you lose?"

Po shook his head and smiled. He looked over to Oogway. "It's over,"

The old tortoise's shoulders sunk, "Kai is . . ."

Po's mind raced. He hadn't even thought of a cover story. They wouldn't take it well if they learned he actually used Kai's technique against him. "He's dead, I'm sorry,"

Oogway nodded. "It had to be done."

Tigress folded her arms, "What are you doing here, then?"

"I'm just here to visit, no biggie."

Tigress furrowed her brows. He thought he was coming back, she wanted to retort. Using the wushi finger hold on yourself had to be unhealthy. Fortunately, Oogway spoke up. "I'm sorry, Dragon warrior, but that isn't healthy,"

Po's smile dropped, "Uh, why not?"

Oogway slowly walked over on his cane, "Master Tigress told me you had a deficiency in chi, is that true?"

Po nodded, "Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. It was my fight with Kai that drained me,"

Oogway shook his head, "Afraid not. The wuxi finger hold makes you particularly vulnerable in terms of chi and the Spirit Realm is volatile to those who don't belong. You'll die if you stay long enough. And I'm afraid the next time you use the Wuxi Finger Hold, you will meet the same fate as Kai,"

Po's eyes widened, his mind racing to the pendant, "Wait— what?" _Had Oogway figured it out?_

"You will burst into chi, Po." Po turned to Tigress, "You cannot risk that."

Po sighed, somewhat relieved they didn't know of Kai's true fate. "Yeah, I know that sounds bad, but it isn't game over. Kai came back—" It was the sagely turtle's sudden tensing that cut Po short. He stared at Oogway, confused.

Oogway sighed, " _Po_ ," Po's eyes widened. "I cannot bring anyone else back,"

"Wait, you— _else_?" His voice quivered as his breathing quickened.

"Revived Kai, yes. I did. I'm sorry,"

Both Tigress and Po were greatly surprised. "Master Oogway? How— why?"

Po placed a paw on Tigress's shoulder. "I think I understand. They were like brothers, they were family. They cared for each other deeply." He allowed his words to sink in, for her and himself. "I won't agree with it, but I understand completely." Po let his paw drop down and hang. "After all, I would've done the same thing." He turned his eyes onto Oogway, "So, this is really goodbye?"

"For now. But you'll see us later. Just don't wait around for it." Tigress crossed her arms, "And don't come here uninvited, or I'll be unnaturally upset for a dead feline."

Po laughed dryly. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Die naturally." He forced a smiled, holding out his paw.

"A handshake?"

"A promise." His eyes glistened, tears forming on the edge of his eyes as Tigress gripped the paw with her own. He didn't hesitate and pulled on her paw, yanking her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Is that your promise?" She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"No, actually. My promise." He pulled away from the hug, his hands on her shoulders. "is to never forget you." He sniffed and forced his tears back. He took a few steps back.

Tigress clenched her fists, "Unbelievable, right? I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. I know, this is soft coming from me." She stiffly crossed her arms.

"Emotional?" Po chuckled, "I don't think it's wrong or anything Tigress. You've always been a big softie on the inside. As for spending our lives together . . . that was a dream. One where destiny spat in our faces." He quickly turned to Oogway. "Have a good afterlife, will ya? And remember one thing, this isn't your fault. It never was." He waved to them, "Well, it's getting late. I'll uh, see you around."

The sun had started to set and Shifu hadn't seen the panda anywhere. The five had been doing their own thing, grieving individually. Shifu couldn't agree with that, but without Po, the one adopted source of comfort around the Jade Palace and without their feline leader, they seemed lost.

He had one last place to check and he already hit the gold spot. With his hearing he could hear the crunching sound of a peach. Po was the only one who would eat a peach from the sacred tree. As soon as he reached the top, he could see at least a dozen eaten peaches littering the ground. The fruits seeds thrown about.

"Po." He watched as the Panda stiffened, "I know you're grieving, have you been up here all day?"

"No, I went to the Spirit Realm. Turns out, I can't go back without dying,"

"Maybe that's for the best. If there's no way for Tigress to come back then maybe it wouldn't do her good to see you traveling freely,"

Po stood up, "Don't get me wrong, Shifu. There is a way for her to come back." Po started walking, passing Shifu and heading down the steps, his half eaten peach discarded on the ground.

"There is?"

"The second she entered the spirit realm, the second she died— " He quickly wiped his eyes free of tears. It only lasted for a few seconds. "The second I killed her and bound her to her death . . . a way was born and I've known it this entire time."

"You're— what?!" Shifu speed up, catching up with the larger panda. "You've known how to get her back and you've let her stay? Why?"

"If I ever thought for a second she would take that chance, then I was a fool." He clenched his fists, "And so are you! She would never ever accept that. To her, to anyone, it's a fate worse than death."

"What are you talking about?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Po stopped and twisted on his heel to look down at Shifu. "Do you really not understand?" Po placed a hand over his mouth and waited. WHen he got no response he allowed the arm to drop limp to his side. "You don't, do you? Tell me, Shifu, tell me right now. Kai escaped the spirit realm, not because he stole a crap ton of chi! No! He escaped because he stole Oogway's chi! Oogway, the one who killed him. The one who destroyed his chance at life. Now, tell me Shifu. Who killed Tigress? Oh, that's right, I DID! I killed her and everything she was meant to be and the only way she can escape is by taking my chi." Po turned, his back facing Shifu, "She would never do that, and you know it."

Shifu stood stiff, eyes wide. He was speechless.

"Yeah. She'd have to kill me. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't either." Po ripped off the necklace. "I can't, Shifu." He tossed the medallion behind him. It landed in front of Shifu. "I've failed everyone."

"Po— "

"No matter the way you look at it, it's my fault. If I had just told everyone about my chi deficiency, then maybe she would be alive,"

"Po, you can't just take life as what if's,"

"No? But, I can dream." He took the first step, his heart aching.

Shifu watched as Po quickly walked down the stairs, leaving him in the cold air. He looked down at the medallion and picked it up. He held it up to eye level and sighed.

Nothing had truly ever been perfect. Perfection was a concept of weakness made to lessen the effects of the truly harsh reality. Oogway knew this and Shifu really had a hard time coming across this truth. He had lost a daughter, a son, and the only father figure he had ever known.

Shifu figured he was truly weak and it was about time he saw the light. He tied the medallion around his neck. If Po wouldn't take it, the he would have to.


End file.
